iShugo Chara Shuffle
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: songfics! yay! i suck at summaries. plz read. k - M just 2 b safe.
1. Over You

**Akane: Yo I'm baq! These r my songfics. I put in my ipod & turn it on shuffle & I write a songfic bout it. so yea, that's wat I'm doin =)**

**Ikuto: u have no life do u? -_-**

**Akane: I'm the 1 w/ no life? U stalk an elementary skool student w/ pink hair…wat does that say about u?**

**Ikuto: …nothin all**

**Yaya: Ohayo! xD**

**Akane: Hey Yaya! U got my candy?**

**Yaya: yup *holds up large candy bag***

**Ikuto: I'm out of here. Now where's Amu?**

**Akane: he'll never change *sigh***

**Anyways, this is Over You by Daughtry. Pairings r YayaXKairi & slight YayaXKukai. ****Yaya! Take it away!**

**Yaya: but I thought u wanted ur candy? ?O.O?**

**Akane: *snatches candy bag* not wat I meant. Do the disclaimer.**

**Yaya: O! Aka-chan doesn't own Yaya, any other Shugo Chara character, or the song Over You by Daughtry…OR CANDY!! XD**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yaya's POV 

He was leaving. Today. Why'd he have to leave?

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house._

He built Yaya up. He made Yaya feel special. Sure, he took Yaya's spot as the youngest one in the Guardians but Yaya didn't care. Yaya grew feelings for him. Now he's leaving Yaya. Tearing Yaya's heart.

_What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Before he left to catch his plane, he turned to Amu-chi, "I love you, Hinamori-san."

Those words left Yaya cold and out of breath. He loved her, not me.

Being Amu-chi's friend, I did what I was suppose to do. I teased her about it with Rima-tan. But when I got home I cried. I guess I let you get the best of me…Kairi.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Yaya knew Yaya shouldn't have liked him. Yaya knew he liked Amu…Yaya was denying it all along. But whatever, he can have Amu. Yaya doesn't care. Yaya doesn't need him. Yaya's way better off without him. But now, Yaya's left with pieces of Yaya's heart.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say._

Although he's gone and Yaya's over him, Yaya can still feel the pain he left Yaya. I still remember all the fun times we had and then…the day he left. Yaya wanted to say something but Yaya chickened out.

_And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

Kukai noticed Yaya's glum moments when he visits. Every time he visits, I remember about the Jack's chair…Kairi.

I stood up and excused Yaya self and ran out of the garden to the back of the school. Yaya sat down on the bench and quietly cried then I heard someone call Yaya's name.

"Yaya!"

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together._

Yaya didn't pick up her head when the person sat next to Yaya and put their arms around Yaya. I already knew who it was…Kukai.

Knowing it was him, Yaya started to cry into his shirt.

_Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you._

The more Yaya cried, the faster the pain went away.

Yaya finished crying and looked up into Kukai's eyes. He looked at Yaya, worried, and asked "Are you okay, Yaya?"

_Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

"Yaya is now," Yaya smiled at him.

"Good. Wanna go get candy?"

"Yay!!"

Yup, Yaya's over you, Kairi.

_________________________________________________________________

**Akane & Yaya: *crying while stuffing faces w/ candy***

**Akane: I'm srry Yaya! TT^TT *hugs Yaya***

**Yaya: its ok T-T Yaya had Kukai in the end ^^**

**Akane: but still! TToTT**

**Rima: Hey**

**Akane: RIMA! TT^TT *glomps***

**Rima: *eyes Akane* W.T.F**

**Yaya: Plz R&R =D**


	2. I Do Not Hook Up

**Akane: *sniff***

**Amu: Akane-chan? R u ok?**

**Akane: yea**

**Yaya: Hi's! xD**

**Akane: How can u b happy?! I just freakin made the guy u like leave! __**

**Yaya: It k ^^ Yaya's over him**

**Amu: oookkk**

**Utau: Hey**

**Rima: Hi….Is this another Rimahiko?**

**Akane: y do u wanna know? :)**

**Rima: just tell me -_-**

**Akane: yes**

**Rima: I hate u**

**Akane: *emo corner***

**Nagihiko: Aww, Rima, u could try bein nicer 2 her.**

**Rima: …fine. Wat's the song 2 this songfic?**

**Akane: I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Kukai: So am I in the story?**

**Akane: *nods***

**Kukai: am I paired up w/ sum1?**

**Akane: *points 2 Utau***

**Kukai: Alrite! xD I get the idol!**

**Utau: Wait wat!**

**Ikuto: Utau screamed, something bad is happenin O-o**

**Utau: I'm paired up w/ Kukai in this songfics**

**Ikuto: …I left Yoru alone w/ the yarn 4 this!? Watev. Am I in it?**

**Akane: *nod & starts 2 mumble 2 self***

**Ikuto: wat up w/ her?**

**Amu: no1 knows -_-**

**Suu: Anyways, Akane-san does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does & she doesn't own I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson-desu ^^**

Utau's POV

Today, I wanted to go singing with friends. So, I dragged Amu out of her house, dragged Ikuto by the tail, that blonde and girly-boy by the hair, and challenged Kukai. This was going to be a fun night and I was so right.

We sang at least two songs each. Ikuto kept hitting on Amu, Rima and Nagihiko kept acting shy with each other, and Kukai…well, Kukai was Kukai.

Sadly, we only have enough time for one last song. Then I had an idea.

"Amu, Rima, how about the three of us sing together?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

The three of us got up and I chose the song. Strangely, the song I chose surprised the girls so I started it.

(Utau: **Bold**. Amu: _Italics_. Rima: Underline. The three: _**HI!**_)

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it**

I looked at Kukai and winked at him, causing him to blush. I was even shocked at what I did.

**Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**_

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve**

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**_

**'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight**

Amu's POV

I decided to take the next set of lyrics.

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead_

This reminded me of the time I found Ikuto in the alley and he rest his head on my lap.

Wait! Why am I thinking of him!? Oh god, I think I'm blushing.

_This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

Haha! I just thought of Ikuto chasing his tail.

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve_

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
_

Rima's POV

I wanted to take this part 'cause…well…it reminded me of Nagihiko and me. Okay?!

'Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!

Yeah, that totally sounds like us…Dammit, I just looked at him.

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**_

So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve

_**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**_

'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out**

The song ended and we looked at the guys. They were all smiling.

"Rima-chan, can I talk to you outside?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Okay," I shrugged.

Amu's POV

Nagihiko and Rima stepped out and then Ikuto asked, "Amu, mind helping me with the cups?"

"Sure."

Utau's POV (switching too much!!)

Now, I'm alone with Kukai…Eheh, I'm nervous. I sat down next to him and then he smirked at me, "What?"

"You think I have talent?"

"Wait, uh…that was the song! Not me!"

"Sure it was, Utau," and before I could say anything, his lips were pressed to mine.

Yup, tonight was fun.

Amu's POV

We gave back the cups to the guy at the bar and then we went back upstairs until Ikuto pressed me to the wall.

"For the record, I don't chase my tail. I'm not a dog," he smirked his famous smirk.

"How did you-"

"You giggled while you were singing."

"Oh."

He started to lean in and I didn't stop him. His lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and went into a full out make out. Hehe fun.

Rima's POV (I swear this is the last)

Nagihiko looked nervous and…is he blushing?

"Rima-chan, I know you don't come cheep and the distance between us is very far but-"

"Oh just kiss me, idiot!" I shouted and pulled him by the collar.

He was shocked by the sudden action but then he started to respond to me. Who knew purple-head was such a good kisser? Tehe.

**Rima: AGAIN!?**

**Nagihiko: O come on Rima-chan, admit u like kissin me ;)**

**Akane: yea! Twhs! (fyi: that's wat he said) lol xD**

**Utau: didn't u crawl in2 an emo corner?**

**Akane: I did until…well…^^**

**Ikuto: *bursts through door* WHO TOOK MY YARN!?**

**Yoru: The yarn-nya! It was so young-nya! TTTT^TTTT**

**Rima, Nagihiko, & Utau: *looks Akane***

**Akane: Wat? I didn't take it**

**Amu: hey guys, y did I find yarn in my room?**

**Ikuto: Yarn! *glomp***

**Yoru: Yarn-nya!**

**Amu: AHHH!!!**

**Akane: Kusu Kusu! You know wat 2 do xD **

**Kusu Kusu: Plz R&R! *giggle***


	3. So I Thought

**Amu: Hi!...Where's Akane-chan?**

**Ikuto: *shrugs shoulders***

**Rima: (heard from another room) WILL U GET UR ASS IN THERE!?**

**Akane: No! Leave me alone!**

**Nagihiko: Just leave her alone, Rima-chan. She's 2 depressed 2 write.**

**Rima: just help me drag her by the legs will u? **

**Nagihiko: whatever u say my queen**

**Amu: wtf?**

**(Rima and Nagihiko appear draggin me by the legs)**

**Akane: I said no!**

**Ikuto: whats wrong w/ u?**

**Rima: 2day's her bf's b-day & she couldn't get him anything & now she feels like crap.**

**Amu: Aww, Akane, did he say anything bout it?**

**Akane: *shakes head***

**Amu & Rima: then it's ok**

**Ikuto & Nagihiko: that's wat u think**

**Amu: he shouldn't care bout a present. He should just care that she remembers his b-day & cares him.**

**Rima: rite**

**Ikuto: wat did other ppl give him?**

**Akane: *mumble***

**Nagihiko: wat?**

**Akane: *whispers in Ikuto's & Nagi's ear***

**Ikuto & Nagihiko: DAMN!**

**Akane: I know! **

**Rima: GUYS! Focus. She needs 2 write her songfic**

**Nagihiko: y so demandin, Rima-chan? ****H****opin 4 a Rimahiko? *smirk***

**Rima: u w-wish pervert**

**Amu: so wats the songfic?**

**Akane: So I Thought by Flyleaf**

**Ikuto: Pairing?**

**Akane: Amuto**

**Ikuto: WRITE WOMAN!!**

**Amu: NOO!!!**

**Akane: O_o**

**Miki: Akane-san does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does & she doesn't own So I Thought by Flyleaf.**

Amu's POV (balcony)

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life_

The stars look so dim tonight…or that's just me. Dammit, I keep remembering times with him, Ikuto. That stupid perverted cat…

_We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought_

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it

I figured out that I loved Ikuto ages ago but I was to late to tell him. It's been a year since he left to look for his father. When he told me he loved me, I really believed him but then I thought 'I'm too young to love'…But now, I cant even talk about it because I don't know when I'll ever tell him I love him.

_On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose_

My memories keep flowing and hurting me. Each one like a punch in the gut; I want to cry. Why didn't I see it before that he loved me? That I loved him? I have faith in him, he will come back but I'm afraid that he might of found someone else. Just the thought of it…No, he will come back and either way, I'll tell him I love him.

_Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times_

I was ignorant then. Why was I so ignorant? Still, maybe ignorance is a good thing. But looking at this quiet neighborhood, I remember how Ikuto would always come on my balcony…I miss him so much. Even school reminds me of him and I have to hold back tears. I hate lying to the others although, I think Rima and Nagi could tell I'm lying. Not only that, they're a couple so that really doesn't help my situation.

_A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it_

_  
The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it_

This one year has felt like five years to me. I want to tell him. I want to tell him.

_Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between_

I closed my eyes and thought about him. Is he thinking about me? Does he still want me? Please still love me.

_And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it_

Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

"Please! Let him love me!" I prayed.

_And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between_

Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream [repeat 3x]

"I hope you're praying for me."

I quickly turned around to see him. Oh my god, it's him. "Ikuto."

I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Oye, Amu, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

_And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between_

"I love you, Ikuto."

He didn't say anything so I got scared but then, "I love you too, Amu."

Thank god.

**Rima: Dude! There was Rimahiko in there!**

**Akane: So? -_-**

**Ikuto: Cant u just b happy?**

**Akane: *glare***

**Ikuto: *hides behind Amu***

**Nagihiko: I think I know sumthin that mite cheer her up**

**Ikuto, Amu, & Rima: wat?**

**Nagihiko: *whisper in Ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto: no problemo**

***Nagi & Ikuto grab Amu and Rima & kiss them. (of course its Nagi & Rima and Ikuto & Amu)***

**Akane: KYA!!! **

**Rima: *pulls away* u bitch!**

**Amu: *pulls away & gasp* I-Ikuto!**

**Akane: ok, I'm happy =) Thanx u guys. Luv u guys 333**

**Nagihiko: no problem ^^**

**Ikuto: as long as u keep writin Amuto's its all good ;)**

**Rima & Amu: HEY!!**

**Akane: Yoru! Do the disclaimer or no catnip!**

**Yoru: PLZ R&R- NYA!! **

**Akane: good boy :3 *throws catnip***

**Yoru: Yay-nya! X3**

**Ikuto: YORU! U BETTER SHARE DAMMIT!**


	4. Attitude

**Akane: lmao! xD**

**Ikuto: wtf?**

**Jun: Lmao!**

**Amu: who the hell r u?**

**Akane: This is my friend Jun. U don't need 2 know her full name**

**Utau: o…k…so y r u guys laughin?**

**Jun: cuz wer on a webcam & its fun ^^**

**Rima: freaks -_-**

**Akane & Jun: we know ^^**

**Nagihiko: So wats the song 2day?**

**Akane: Attitude by Fireflight =)**

**Ikuto: pairin?**

**Jun: Rimahiko!....did I say that rite?**

**Akane: perfectly, Jun**

**Jun: yay!**

**Rima: …..**

**Amu: rima?**

**Rima: *walks out* F U PPLS!!!**

**Akane: luv u 2 Rima, luv! Lmao**

**Iru!**

**Iru: Akane does not own Shugo Chara or Attitude but she does own Jun.**

**Akane: yes I do *huggles***

**Jun: cha she does ;)**

**Ikuto & Nagihiko: that's hot**

**Amu & Utau: …ewww**

Nagihiko's POV

God! Can't Nikaidou change the lesson!? I already know this science crap.

"…So we're going to do an experiment."

Huh? An experiment? At least u don't have to sit here completely bored.

"…Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san."

"Huh?" I answered stupidly.

"I am NOT pairing with Purple-head," Rima said coldly and Nikaidou and I sweatdropped.

"It's just one experiment, Mashiro-san," Nikaidou tired.

She looked at me and we stared to glare at each other.

_I hear the tone in your voice  
You see that look in my eyes  
I think you're missing the point  
You think I've lost my mind_

"Come on, Purple-head," Rima pulled me by the collar of my uniform.

She always uses that freakin' tone with me…ONLY ME!! (Well, she does use it on other people but mostly me) Not only that, she looked at me sometimes as if I've lost my mine. Come on, Rima, really?

_I don't care who started this [2x]_

Drop the attitude  
You don't have to win  
It's not me against you  
We can start again

Who started this whole 'Rima-hates-Nagi' situation, anyways? (**Rima: that's ezy. U did purple head ^^…Akane: *big buzzer* eeerrrrr! Wrong!) **Oh that's right! It was Rima.

Honestly, what in god's name did I do to her that she hates me everyday and is possible, secretly plotting my death? Please, just a hint!

"Go get the test tubes," she demanded.

"Why don't you go get them?" I said without thinking.

"What?"

I felt a little too confident but what the heck, "Rima, can't you just drop that attitude of your's? You don't HAVE to always win. Can't we just start over?"

She stared at me, expressionless, and then walked off to get the test tubes.

One point for Nagi? Or One step closer to death?

_Drop the attitude  
We don't have to fight  
We can make it through  
Love can make it right_

Great, we're arguing again. Joy to the freakin' world! I'm at the edge of my patience with this girl! And I love this chick right he-…HOLY SHIT DID I JUST-…Brilliant.

"RIMA!" I yelled/whispered so I wouldn't catch anyone's attention. Thank god she got quiet. "Let's just get through this project and then, meet me at the sakura tree after school. If you don't then none of this crap will be solved."

I think I shocked her but she nodded her head.

Afterschool

Dammit, I don't even know what to say! And we're already walking to the tree…Together…Alone…NO NAGI! BAD! Damn you Rhythm. I'm so glad I left him at home with Temari. **(Rhythm: Dude, u don't luv me or sumthin? :'(…Temari: don't wrry bout it, brother, of course Nagihiko luvs u, just, in a different way…)**

"So what is this all about?" Rima broke the silence.

_I think that we should just stop  
I think that we need to rewind  
Forgive and live like we forgot  
We ever drew this line_

"This fighting between us? It needs to stop. We're friends. Friends don't fight. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

She was looking at the ground now, thinking.

Rima's POV

Was he really asking this? For us to stop fighting?

_I don't care who started this [2x]_

Drop the attitude  
You don't have to win  
It's not me against you  
We can start again

Who was it that started this anyway?...Oh, I think it was me. I guess I do need to drop the attitude.

_Drop the attitude  
We don't have to fight  
We can make it through  
Love can make it right_

For some times now, I've been wanting the fighting to stop because…

_I love you  
I just do not understand  
Why we do  
What we do_

I fell in love with Nagihiko. It pained me whenever we'd start arguing because I thought he really did hate me. But this changes everything…I think.

Whatever, the fight stops here.

Nagi's POV

I'm starting to get nervous. Maybe she's thinking up a long reason why we shouldn't stop fighting…Rima's not like that, please.

_Drop the attitude  
You don't have to win  
It's not me against you  
We can start again  
Drop the attitude  
We don't have to fight  
We can make it through  
Love can make it right_

"Okay. We can stop. I've been wanting to for a long time since…" Rima said and then started to mumble.

"Since what?"

Her face turned red and she took a deep breath.

_Drop the attitude [3x]  
Love can make it right  
Make it right  
Make it right_

"Since I fell in love with you, Nagihiko," she said louder.

I smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips, "See how love can make things right, Rima-koi."

"R-rima-koi?!" she blushed. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Rima-koi," I winked at her.

"Nagihi-!" she yelled but I cut her off.

Yup, love can make things right.

**Akane: yay nagi!**

**Rima: …**

**Akane: when did u get baq?**

**Rima: don't wrry bout it.**

**Ikuto: the next 1 better b an Amuto.**

**Akane: xP…Jun! **

**Jun: yea! Plz R&R**


	5. Welcome To My Life

**Utau: where is she now?**

**Rima: probably in another emo corner -_-**

**Ikuto: does any1 know wat the songfic is?**

**Nagihiko: no clue**

**Amu: Akane!**

**Akane: *walks in* hey -_-**

**Rima: wats wrong w/ u?**

**Akane: …my bf & I broke up…but we'r still friends**

**Amu: Akane :(**

**(Utau, Amu, and Rima hug me)**

**Utau: wat happened?**

**Akane: we kinda just drifted apart I guess…can we change the subject 2 sumthin else?**

**Rima: sure**

**Lila: cheer up Akane, plz**

**Nagihiko: who r u?**

**Lila: I'm Akane's chara, Lila :)**

**Akane: Lila, can u tell the songfic?**

**Lila: ok. This songfic is Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. It's a Rimahiko & Amuto.**

**Akane: hehe**

**Amu: wat r u laughin bout?**

**Akane: ...i have issues**

**Ikuto: we've hadnt noticed -_-**

**Akane: …**

**Lila: Akane does not own SC or Welcome To My Life.**

**Tadase: hey guys ^^**

**Akane: GET YOUR GAY ASS OUT OF HERE TADAGAY!**

**Tadase: *crawls out the door***

**Ikuto: wat'da tell ya**

**__________________________________________________________**

Nagihiko's POV

"Your foot is misplaced."

"Gomen," I said in my 'Nadeshiko' voice.

"Your arm was extended too fast."

"Gomen."

"You're being assertive, Nadeshiko, you must be graceful."

"Gomen."

"Go Change, diner will be ready soon."

"Yes, mother," I bowed to her as she walked out and then I ran to my room.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

She doesn't get it…She doesn't get it! I'm a boy! I can't dance like a girl anymore! Not after having Rhythm.

I'm out of place in this house. I don't belong here. They don't understand.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

I've wanted to run away, but I ended up staying. Why? I don't know.

I locked my room and turned my stereo on so loud it started to hurt my ears but I didn't care. I screamed. I just screamed. I ripped out that stupid hair tie out of my hair and tore myself out of the pink kimono. **(Ikuto: isn't that considered striping?...Nagihiko: stfu…Rima: *space out*…Akane: *smirk* Rima's thinking bout u Nagi ;)…)**

She doesn't get it! My stupid mother doesn't understand that I don't want to cross-dress anymore. She doesn't know what it's like…

I'm going to the courts.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Ikuto's POV

I walked out of Easter's main building, wishing that bastard Hoshina will go to hell. I hated my life.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

I wish I could be someone else but still, Amu's the only thing good in my life, Utau too. **(Utau: yay! I'm special 2 Ikuto! X3…Kukai: ur special 2 me 2 ;)…Utau: O//O when the hell did u get here?!...Akane: he walked in just a while ago…Utau:…o)** But is there anything else?

This world is so f-ed up. I hate walking by these people. They have these fake smiles and telling lies and shit. Tsk, they don't know anything and here I am, bleeding.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

*sigh* I hate walking through this town…I wonder what Amu's doing.

Rima's POV

"It's your fault I was late for work!"

"My fault!? I left a meeting because of you!"

God dammit, they're fighting again. Now, I'm locked in my room crying. They always fight.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

My parents would always lie to my face saying everything's fine and crap and getting me things I want thinking it'll make me happy. They think I'm happy. Well guess what idiots! I'm not!

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

*Knock-knock*

I turned to look at my window and saw Purple head. He shocked me so much I fell off my bed. I quickly got up and ran over to the window.

"Hi," he casually said with a smile and then jumped into my room through the window.

"What the fuck!"

"Thought I'd drop by."

"As Beat Jumper?!" **(Akane: if only this could happen *sigh*)**

"You're on the second floor and I heard your parents fighting." I hid my eyes behind my eyes and nodded. "Come with me, you need some fresh air."

I thought about it and nodded again then he picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window. **(Ikuto: HEY! That's my thing!...Nagihiko: srry Ikuto ;P)** I hung onto his neck and screamed.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

Normal POV

Nagihiko jumped all the way to the park with Rima in his arms. He suddenly slipped on something and they both fell, Nagihiko on top of Rima. They both blushed a deep red until Rima started laughing, then Nagihiko did too.

_Welcome to my life_

"Enjoying yourself, girly-boy?" They looked up to see Ikuto and Amu on the play set.

"You know it," Nagihiko smirked and placed his head in between Rima's boobs.

_Welcome to my life_

"Hey!" Rima shouted and started beating Nagihiko's head.

Amu giggled and went back to making out with Ikuto.

__

Welcome to my life

**Rima: that was depressin the beginning**

**Akane: well yea, the song, duh**

**Utau: ur feelin better : /**

**Akane: just a little**

**Ikuto: anyways, wat do u do? *looks Lila***

**Lila: I'm Akane's would-b-self. (Lila has long green hair with darker green streaks and green eyes. She wears a plaid shirt w/ black jeans underneath, a red sleeved shirt that wrap her fingers with a black vest. She carries a sac, a notebook and a pencil, and wears head phones around her neck) I was born from her feelings for reading, writing, and singing.**

**Nagihiko: that's kool.**

**Lila: anyways, PLZ R&R x3**


	6. Life Starts Now

**Akane: HEY U GUYS!!**

**Kukai: uh…hi?**

**Utau: *whisper* is she ok?**

**Kukai: *whisper* I don't think so**

**Lila: Akane is just happy. She's been in a good mood 4 sum time now. =)**

**Ikuto: but she & her bf broke up…wat is wrong w/ u?**

**Akane: he & I r fine. We'r friends. Nothin awkward between us which is y I'm happy.**

**Amu: that's…kool?**

**Rima: so wats the pairin in this songfic -_-**

**Akane: I've noticed that ur usually the 1 askin bout it the pairin instead of the song :) is there sumthin u wanna say rima-chan?**

**Rima: x//O u-uresai!**

**Akane: where is nagi anyway?**

**Temari: Nagihiko has a game 2day so he wont b here 2day**

**Akane: that's 2 bad, rite Rima?**

**Rima: -//- y would I care?**

**Akane: lmao xD…since I paid Nagihiko 2 do the disclaimer 2day & he's not here, Temari! If u plz**

**Amu: But u didn't tell us the song or pairing**

**Akane: let her do the disclaimer & u'll find out dammit *glare***

**Amu: O-o**

**Temari: Akane-sama does not own SC (Peach-Pit does) or Life Starts Now (by Three Days Grace)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Ages:

**RIma:** 18

**Nagihiko: **19

Nagihiko's POV

I poured tea into two cups and handed one to the petite blond that sat on the couch of my apartment. This isn't the first time she's been here. She's always over, ever since we became friends in highschool. She always sits there with her blond bangs covering her blood-shot eyes, wearing her usual gothic clothes.

"Rima, what happened now?" I asked sitting next to her.

_You say you feel so down  
every time I turn around  
and you say you should've been gone by now  
and you, you think that everything's wrong  
you ask me how to carry on  
we'll make it through another day just hold on._

"The usual…I shouldn't be here right now. I should be gone. Nothing's right anymore…Nagi, how do I carry on? How am I suppose to continue living in that hell hole?"

"You can do it. You make it through everyday. Today's no different. Just hold on, Rima."

_Cause life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
and you're so far down  
but you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

Rima's been going through the same routen since the sixth grade. Her parents start yelling and fighting and then vent their anger on her.

She's tried walking into traffic, she broke her arm, leg, and was left with a concusion. She tried jumping off a building, she broke her collar bone. She tried bleeding to death, I called the ambulance…She's made so many attempts, it's surprising she's still alive. **(Rima: O_O)**

_I hate to see you fall down  
I'll pick you up off of the ground  
I've watched the weight of your world come down_

Every attempt, every cut, every bruise…I hate seeing it. I hate seeing her like this and I'm always the one to help her up. I've always been there for her. Even now.

_And now Its your chance to move on  
Change the way you've lived for so long  
you find the strength you've had inside all along._

"High school is at it's end for us. You'll be able to change your life. Move out and live. Use that strength inside you. I know you still have it," I said making her look at me.

"Where could I go?"

_Cause life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down  
but you will survive it somehow because life starts now._"Move in with a close relative, boyfriend, someone…Anyone."

"No one will take me in. There's no one," she looked away.

_  
All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours.  
All this hate take your heart and let it love again.  
You will survive it somehow._"I'll will." She looked at me with wide eyes. "You can move in with me. You'll live with me and your life will be calm and safe."

"I-I couldn't…Then I'll be a burden on you and you'll pity me and-"

"All that pain…make your own life out of it."

"I ca-"

"And that hate…love again. Please. I went you to move in with me…to survive…to be with me."

She stared at me with those brown orbs, those orbs full of pain.

_  
Life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.  
Life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.  
_

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you thank you thank you!" Thank you so much Nagi!" she tackled me with a hug. Now we're lying on the couch, Rima on top of me.

_Life starts now._

"Your life starts now, Rima," I said, cupping her cheek with my hand.

"How can I thank you?"

I smirked, "There is one way."

"What's that?" she asked and I quickly captured her lips with mine.

__________________________________________________________________

**Rima: …**

**Amu: *waves hand in Rima's face* I think she's in shock**

**Akane: she knows she liked**

**Rima: I was emo 4 cryin out loud!**

**Nagihiko: hey**

**Akane: nagi! U missed the songfic**

**Nagihiko: I'm sorry Akane-chan**

**Akane: ok, I 4give u ^^**

**Ikuto: when will u write another amuto?!**

**Kukai: no! kutau!**

**Ikuto: amuto!**

**Kukai: kutau!**

**Ikuto amuto!**

**Kukai: kutau!**

**Tadase: tadamu!**

**Ikuto & Kukai: ur never getting 1 tadase!**

**Tadse: …*emo corner***

**Akane: Utau!**

**Utau: Plz R&R**


	7. The Good Life

**Rima: where is she now? :(**

**Nagihiko: patience Rima-chan**

**Rima: *glare***

**Akane: *walks in w/ bowl of cereal* sup**

**Ikuto: where were u?**

**Akane: cereal, duh**

**Kukai: ur weird**

**Akane: tell me sumthin I don't know. Anyways, the pairin is Amuto, Rimahiko, & Kutau. There's sum lime in here.**

**Ikuto, Kukai, & Nagihiko: YES!!**

**Amu, Utau, Rima: Perverts!!**

**Tadase: y am I never in the story? T^T**

**Akane: o Tadase, don't wrry, ur in this story ^^ *aside* sadly -_-''**

**Tadase: YAY!! **

**Every1: ….gay**

**Tadase: I am not. & fujisaki-san says the same thing when he's character changed**

**Rima: plz, even I have 2 admit that Nagi's manlier than u, tadagay -_-**

**Nagihiko: :) Nagi? Manlier? Is there sumthin u wanna say Rima-chan?**

**Rima: S-SHUT UP!**

**Akane: lmao xD. Dia!!**

**Dia: Akane-san does not own SC or The Good Life (by Three Days Grace).**

Ages:

**Ikuto: **20

**Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Amu, Rima: **18

**Utau: **19

___________________________________________________________

It was another bright and shining day but it wasn't looking so good for our favorite hotties. Tadase had called Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai to meet him at the park. When they got there, Tadase asked (told) them to go shopping for the items on the lists he gave them. (**Ikuto: G.A.Y….Tadase: I AM NOT!...Akane: whatever u say Tadagay…Tadase: thank y- HEY!)**

The day went by and the three walked their way back to the park, where they were suppose to meet Tadase again. They collapsed on the park bench and gave a heavy sigh.

"I swear, if Kiddy King makes me shop for him one more time, I'm going to beat him with that staff of his," Ikuto growled angrily.

"Count us in," Nagihiko and Kukai said.

As they waited for their blond friend, they drifted to sleep.

"Oi! Wake up. You guys will get in trouble if you don't wake up."

The guys opened their eyes to see a flash of light and pink hair.

"Ah! Too bright!" Kukai cried out.

"Stop being such a child, Kukai-kun," said a different voice.

"The King will punish you three if he found out you were slacking again," came another voice.

The guys finally were able to open their eyes and they were shocked at what they saw. They were in a VERY large room with white walls and floors that gave your reflection. There were white curtains with gold lace edges and expensive looking furniture and they just so happen to be sitting on one of the couches.

Then they looked at the people who woke them up. It was Amu, Rima, and Utau but not like they're used to seeing them. They were wearing maid outfits, carrying silver trays. The boys looked down at themselves to find themselves wearing black vests, white button down collar shirts, black dress pants and shoes, and black ties. Still, Nagihiko looked different because his hair was tied back in a braid.

"It really looks good on you," Ikuto complimented him.

"Thanks but that's not the point. Where are we?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima walked over to Nagihiko and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm feeling fine, Rima-chan," he said trying to force down a blush.

"But seriously, where are we?" Kukai asked.

"Okay, okay, we'll play along. We're in King Hotori's castle and you need to get these trays up to him," Utau said and then handed each boy a silver tray.

"King Hotori!?" **(Every1 *except Akane & Tadase*: EHHHHH!!!???....Tadase: ^^ i'm King...Akane: give me break, my hand was burnin while i wrote this .)**

"Stop playing dumb and get those trays to the King before he gets angry," Amu said.

"But Amu-"

"No 'buts', Ikuto. Go, go."

Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai looked at each other and then walked up the large marble stair case and started looking for the room the King could possibly be in. When they finally found the room, they had already went through the entire castle.

"There you are. What took you three so long?"

Standing in front of a very large window was Tadase, wearing a white tux.

"This is a joke," Ikuto said to himself but Nagi and Kukai heard him. **(Ikuto: I have to agree w/ myself…Akane: shut up)**

Ikuto and Kukai had no idea what to do next so Nagihiko took charge.

"Kami-sama, help us," Kukai said under his breath.

Ikuto's POV

Okay, a full day of serving the Kiddy King was horrible. How the fuck did he get the good life!?

_The good life is what I need  
__Too many people stepping over me  
__The only thing that's been on my mind  
__The on thing I need before I die._

I wish I had some of the good life. Most of my life, people have been stepping all over me. I swear, if nothing good happens to me, I'll kill myself…I swear too much.

I sat on the bed of the room I was told was mine. I undid the tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt and lied back on the bed. I started to feel comfortable when a door opened. I sat up to see Amu in a blue, silk nightgown, smiling at me. The gown stopped mid-thigh and showed a lot of cleavage. **(Amu: Akane-chan!!! Dx….Akane: luv u 2 ^^)**

"Amu? What are you doing in my room?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "This is my room too, baka." **(Ikuto: That's wat I'm tlkin bout!!!)** She walked over and sat next to me, "You sure you're feeling well?"

"Never better."

"Good." She smiled and then pushed me down on the bed. She sat on top of me and kissed me, as she started to unbutton the rest of my shirt. I started to kiss her back and then flipped us over. I kissed her neck; pulling the nightgown off her.

If I'm dreaming, NO ONE FUCKIN' WAKE ME UP! PLEASE!

_All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life_

Amu is my good life. I want and need her and here she is. She's with me and only me.

After having our good time with each other, I fell asleep for a bit and then woke up. She was sleeping in my arms, pressed close to me.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

_All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life  
__(The good life)_

Nagihiko's POV

I use to be the Jack in the Guardians when we were in middle school but that ended when we got to high school (sorta)…But this is ridiculous! Tadase is really a King! When did this shit happen? Well, he got what he wanted.

_I don't really know who I am  
__It's time for me to take a stand  
__I need a change and I need it fast  
__I know that any day could be the last_

Tadase's lucky to know what he wants. **(Ikuto: y the fuck r we complimenting the Kiddy King?....Akane: wtf did I tell u b4? *glare*…Ikuto: shut up?....Akane: exactly.)** I still don't know what to do with my life.

"Nagihiko!" I turned around to be glomped by Rima. "Where are you going?"

"I…have no idea," I admitted.

"Did you hit your head?"

"For the last time, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned?"

What kind of question is that? I cant be concerned about my own boyfriend?"

Did she just call me her boyfriend?! **(Rima: BOYFRIEND!!?? O///O….Akane: u can thank me l8r Rima…Rima: go 2 hell!)**

"Come on, let's go to our room," she smiled, taking my hand.

Our room!?

She led the way as I stared at her in her outfit and tried hard not to blush…I failed. The maid's uniform made her look very doll like but also very sexy.

We walked into a room and she had me sit on the edge of the bed…the only bed in the room. I've admitted to like Rima and I've even dreamed about her but I think I'm going a little too far in the dreaming.

She kneeled behind me and untied my hair from it's braid.

"I hate what this braid does to your hair. Tadase and his rules."

I looked at the mirror across the room to see that my hair was now wavy. I look like a girl!! Noo!!

Rima pulled out a brush and started to brush my hair very gently. Sometime went but and my hair was straight again. Rima sighed and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ne, Nagi."

I turned my head to look at her, only to have her kiss me. I was basically spazing out on the inside but I couldn't pull away. I turned myself around to get more comfortable. Without breaking apart, I lied her down on the bed and started to get her out of that maid's uniform.

_All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life  
__All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life_

I couldn't have enough of her. She was addicting but of course we had to stop sometime. We were lying in bed as I took in Rima's scent and she twirled a strand of my hair in her fingers.

"You know I love you," she smiled at me.

"Do you really?" **(Rima: NO!)**

"Yes. Always have. Always will."

Dream or no dream "I love you too, Rima."

Kukai's POV

"Ow," I winced as I stepped out of the closet with Utau.

"You got rug burn? I thought I was the only one who gets it," Utau said as she fixed her hair.

"Well, now you know," I smirked pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss got heated and my tongue found it's way into Utau's mouth.

_Hold on, Hold on  
__I always wanted it this way  
__(You never wanted it this way)  
__Hold on, Hold on  
__I always wanted it this way  
__(You didn't ask for it this way)  
__I always wanted it this way_

I've always wanted to be with Utau like this. Holding her. Kissing her. Being with her…But I never wanted it like this…I don't want it to be just a dream (if this is a dream, which it most likely is.)

Please let this be real.

_(The good life)  
__All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life  
__All I want  
__Is a little of the good life  
__All I need  
__Is to have a good time  
__The good life_

"Souma-kun. Fujisaki-san. Ikuto-nii-san. Wake up."

The three guys opened their eyes to see the blond they were waiting for.

"Huh…" they responded then they realized that they were awake. "Wait! No!"

They jumped Tadase and started yelling at him.

"Why'd you have to wake me up!?"

"Why! Hotori-kun! Why!"

"I've been your friend since ever! Why'd you have ruin this for me!?"

Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai stopped yelling at the already unconscious boy and looked at each other.

"Did you have the same dream?"

"Hotori-kun was King?"

"And we were his servants?"

There was silence between the boys until they heard footsteps behind them.

"What did you do to Tadase?"

They turned around to see the three girls from the dream they had. Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai snapped and glomped the girls, calling their names.

"Amu!!!"

"I-Ikuto! Get off- PUT ME DOWN!!"

With a quick character change, Ikuto carried Amu to a private place with Amu yelling demanding him to put her down.

"Rima!"

"The fuck got into you?" Rima asked, staring at Nagihiko how was hugging her close to her boobs.

"Rima, I love you and I always will!"

"…..I love you too but…" Nagihiko looked up at Rima at her 'but', "GET UR FACE OUT OF MY BOOBS!!"

Nagihiko smiled and pulled Rima down to kiss her.

Unlike the others, the moment Kukai glomped Utau, she couldn't speak at all but she didn't care.

_(The good life)_

____________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto & Nagi: *hugging me* THANK U THANK U THANK U!!**

**Akane: eheh ok u guys, I feel the luv but I cant breath!**

**Rima & Amu: we got rapped T-T**

**Nagihiko: it's not rape Rima is conceptual rape ;)**

**Rima: u can go 2 hell 2!**

**Ikuto: & u were the 1 who made the 1****st**** move, Amu**

**Amu: -///- stfu**

**Kukai & Utau: the closet?**

**Akane: it's a long story that involves me friend….anyways, Pepe!**

**Pepe: Plz R&R-dechu**


	8. Fences

**Akane: sups?**

**Utau: where have u been?**

**Kukai: yea, wat took u so long 2 make a new songfic?**

**Akane: srry, I was just so busy w/ my own story, my other fics, and my school work -_-**

**Utau: o..**

**Rima: *walks in* hey, Utau do u—Akane?...omg! a new songfic!?**

**Akane: uh..yes?**

**Rima: I'll go get the others!**

**Akane: what got in2 her?**

**Kukai: she missed ur songfics?**

**Rima: *comes baq w/ Amu, Ikuto, & Nagi by the collar* so wats this 1 about?**

**Akane: 1****st****…r u on drugs?**

**Rima: no**

**Akane: ok…2. WHO R U & WAT HAVE U DONE 2 RIMA!!!???**

**Rima: what r u talking bout? It's me**

**Akane: but u'r so excited 4 my songfic**

**Rima: I was bored -__-**

**Akane: ….u suck xP… anyways, the song is Fences by Paramore and the story is bout Nagi. It's kinda lame though.**

**Nagihiko: its bout me only? Y?**

**Akane: cuz the song relates 2 u. u'll c. Iru!**

**Iru: Akane does not own Shugo Chara or Fences.**

* * *

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

With my back straight, head held up, I sat in the room made of white walls with my mother. I ignored the stares as people looked through the window…They know—I know exactly why they're here.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

I kept away from making eye contact with any of them. They can go on thinking their little thoughts but this where I want to be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

I've always been the perfect son. The gentlemen, the sensitive guy, the good friend. Since I was little I've always been on display as the perfect DAUGHTER of the Fujisaki tradition. This road was set for me and I can't turn back. I'm here to dance.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

Not that many people have noticed how I hate dancing as a girl. When I'm at a contest or at practice and there are reporters, they always capture Nadeshiko Fujisaki on film, not Nagihiko Fujisaki…But not tonight…Tonight, I'm going out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

If anyone wanted, I could teach them how to separate themselves, build fences and set restrictions.

I'm always fighting the same battle. Dance like a girl or don't dance at all…I blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

A road set for me…Camera's taking false pictures…No more. This is my night. And I'm going to smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.

As I wait for my turn, I breathe and with every breath I know I'm asking for it. With every breath I feel like backing out…but I'm not.

"Fujisaki-san, it's your turn."

"Hai."

"You'll do great, Nadeshiko."

"Of course," she will Mother. She always has.

_  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

I feel like such a mess but whatever. I've done some big talking lately, and now is the time to walk it.

"Please welcome to the stage, Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

I walked out on the large stage in front of many people. Instead of walking to the center first, I called the DJ over and handed him my ipod.

"Play this song."

"Has there been a change?"

"Yes."

He shrugged and took my ipod with him. I walked to the center of the stage in my pink kimono and waited.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

The music started and it wasn't the music everyone was expecting. It was break-dancing music. I tore off my kimono and stood in baggy shorts, converses, a white t-shirt with a vest, and I pulled my hair out and put on my hat.

The music still playing, I stood there as people started standing up and talking.

Then I started. I started the routine I've secretly been working on. I did various flips and turns that I was able to get a glimpse of the audience sitting down and watching. What I was worried about is when the music would stop which will be…Now.

I made my stop, my pose and the audience went wild. I gave them the peace sign and grinned.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki in da house!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and they all cheered like crazy.

This was my night…And I came out in style. My own style.

* * *

**Everyone: O.O**

**Akane: wat?**

**Rima: that was so out of character O_o**

**Nagihiko: that…was….incredible!! Y didn't I think of that? I could use that the next time I have 2 go 2 a contest! =D**

**Amu: u cant b serious?**

**Nagihiko: *nods head fast* I gotta go start a routine! *runs out***

**Akane: he can thank me l8r ^^**

**Ikuto: Plz R&R…..-_-**


	9. Hero

**Akane: hola!! xD**

**Jun: czesc!**

**Naomi: halla!**

**Mari: guten tag!**

**Everyone: WE DON'T UNDERSTAND U! .**

**Akane: wat up guys =D**

**Amu: wat was that all about?**

**Akane: I felt like it =I**

**Ikuto: …anyways. Wats this song fic?**

**Akane: *glare glare***

**Ikuto: wat I do? O.O**

**Akane: only Rima can ask that question!!! Dx**

**Amu & Ikuto: O.O**

**Akane: well!?**

**Nagi: *walks in* hey guys =]**

**Akane: Nagi! Dx**

**Nagi: OoO wat I do?**

**Akane: go get Rima! Now!**

**Nagi: yes ma'am! *does that soldier salute then runs out***

**Rima: *heard from far away* Get ur hands off me!!! Holy-Put me down!!!**

**Nagi: *comes in w/ Rima over his shoulder* got her! Plz don't hurt me**

**Rima: wat the hell is this about!?**

**Akane: ^^**

**Rima: O-o**

**Akane: Rima, mind askin ur usual question? ^^**

**Rima: uh….has she officially gone crazy?**

**Ikuto: just ask the question plz T^T I get the feelin I'm gonna end up dead l8r if u don't**

**Rima: riiittteee. Wats the songfic?**

**Akane: glad u asked =D it's Hero by Skillet & it has the 4 of u in it. Not really an Amuto or Rimahiko so Ikuto u better b quiet.**

**Ikuto: hey! Wat about girly-boy?**

**Amu: Nagi doesn't complain -_-''**

**Akane: but I bet he's complainin on the inside =)**

**Nagi: heheheh ^^''**

**Akane: anways, Ran!!**

**Ran: Akane does not own SC or Hero (by Skillet) XD**

* * *

"Next up, we have The Guardians playing Hero by Skillet." **(Ikuto: that's the 3****rd**** time u said that -_-…Akane: shuddup xP)**

Tsukasa-san walked off the stage and four students walked up as the auditorium was filled with applause.

A petit blond with black strikes, wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a belly jacket and boots, with drum sticks in her hand walked up first and sat behind the drum set. Following her with an electric guitar hanging down his back, wearing skinny black jeans, black t-shirt, and a leather jacket, his violet hair contrasting against his outfit, he stood to the right of the drummer. After him was a pinkette wearing a black tank top dress, black pants underneath, black arm warmers, blue highlights, and a rhythm guitar at her side who stood to the right of the drummer. Lastly, was a tall guy with midnight blue hair, a tight black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a bass guitar in his hand.

He stood at the mic and they waited to start. The pinkette started playing cords and then the drummer jumped in starting the song. **(A/N: I recommend watchin the video.)**

(**Bold – Ikuto**

Underline – Rima

Nothing – All)

**I'm just a step away  
****I'm a just a breath away  
****Losing my faith today  
**Falling off the edge today

**I am just a man  
****Not superhuman  
**I'm not superhuman  
**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
****Just another family torn  
**Falling from my feet today  
**Just a step from the edge  
****Just another day in the world we live**

I need a hero **to save me now  
****I need a hero  
**Save me now  
I need a hero  
**To save my life  
****A hero to save me  
**Just in time

**I gotta fight today  
****To live another day  
****Speaking my mind today  
**My voice will be heard today

**I've gotta make a stand  
****But I am just a man  
**I'm not superhuman  
**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war  
****Just another family torn  
**My voice will be heard today  
**It's just another kill  
****The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

In the audience, the Guardian charas floated up to their bearers.

"Tadase, there are x-eggs outside."

"Alright. Come on minna." He looked at Kusu Kusu, Rhythm, Yoru, Miki, Su, Ran, "You six stay here and when they're done, tell them to meet us outside."

"Hai!"

Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and Tadase quietly sneaked out of the auditorium without anyone noticing them.

I need a hero **to** **save me now  
****I need a hero  
**Save me now  
I need a hero  
**To save my life  
****A hero to save me  
**Just in time

I need a hero **to save my life  
****I need a hero  
****Just in time  
**

**Save me just in time  
****Save me just in time**

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
**We're in the fight of our lives  
**And we're not ready to die  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?

**I've got a hero  
**I've got a hero **living in me  
**I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
**And if it kills me tonight  
**I will be ready to die

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
**A hero's gonna save me just in time

**I need a hero to save me now  
****I need a hero  
**To save me now  
**I need a hero  
****To save my life  
****A hero will save me  
**Just in time

**I need a hero  
**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
**I need a hero  
**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

A hero's gonna save me  
Just in time

With a perfect finish, the auditorium filled with a loud applause and shouts. The Guardians took a bow but their charas flew up to them.

"Amu-chan! X-eggs!" Miki pointed out the doors.

"And a lot-nya!"

"The others are already out fighting," Rhythm said.

"We have to hurry," Kusu Kusu said with worry.

They all took their last bows and ran off the stage and out the back doors. They followed their charas to where everyone was fighting. When they reached the battle they were in awe.

Thousands of x-eggs had gathered out of nowhere and the others were already getting tired. Kukai was getting hit up in the air, Yaya was out cold, held my x-eggs, Tadase was holding off a group with Holly Crown as Utau sang Angel's Cradle.

"My heart: unlock!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart, Black Lynx, Beat Jumper, Clown Drop."

"Ready guys?" Amu smiled, summoning her Heart Speeders.

"Oh yeah," they all smirked.

"Slash Claw!"

"Juggling Party!"

"Blaze Shoot!"

"Heart Rod!"

* * *

**Akane: ok, it was kinda crapy -__-**

**Amu & Rima: it wasn't that bad**

**Akane: really? ^^**

**Rima: yea, u didn't put us in any torture by those guys -_-**

**Akane: *crawls in2 a corner***

**Nagi: nice Rima**

**Rima: …**

**Kusu Kusu: Rima! Our shows about 2 start! xD**

**Rima: I am out of here! =D**

**Amu: no comment**

**Akane: Plz R&R *still in emo corner***


	10. Your Guardian Angel

**Akane: sups**

**Everyone: where the hell have u been!!**

**Akane: O.O wow. Srry. I had a lot of writers block and with exams comin up, I've been studying & crap**

**Nagi: studying is good 4 u 2 pass =)**

**Rima: *cough* nerd *cough* god my throats dry**

**Nagi: *glare***

**Amu: even if I studied I'd still fail T^T**

**Ikuto: that's cuz u don't study the rite way**

**Akane: says the guy who skips classes ¬_¬**

**Kukai: I have to study or else I'd get kicked off the teams O-o**

**Utau: teamS?**

**Kukai: yes, teamS. U go 2 skool don't u Utau?**

**Utau: sumtimes I 4get to go**

……

**Akane: fail xD. Anyways. I don't own SC (Peach-Pit does) or Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does). Enjoy.**

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

It was a cold November day after school and I was walking Rima home. Why? Well, two reasons. One, her mom didn't come to pick her up and I was the only person left to ask since everyone went home and I was left watering the garden alone. Two, why would I pass up the opportunity to spend time with the girl I love? Yup. I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, am in love with Rima Mashiro.

At first it was just a crush. She was cute, fun to tease, stubborn, and funny. But then I started learning more about her. She wasn't cute, she was beautiful. Like the way her long gold locks sways in the wind, or the way she smiles when she's with the Guardians. The strong façade she gives everyone when really she's just broken inside from the fighting she hears every night from her parents made me love her more. She was just…something. I can't even describe it. Using words like 'amazing' would be an understatement.

"What are you think about, Nagihiko?"

"Oh, nothing."

She pouted, "It can't be 'nothing' if you were thinking about it."

I chuckled a little, "If I tell you, will you stop pouting?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

She and I have gotten closer since she found out about my cross-dressing past. We don't fight as much and she doesn't call me names either. She actually calls me by my name.

The best part is that she smiles when I'm around. I love it when she smiles. Sometimes it would make me want to cry at how beautiful she looks when she smiles. Sometimes I have when I'm thinking about her.

"Just thinking how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul." She frowned. "Hey, we had a deal."

"How can I not frown, just 'cause the world can turn cold doesn't mean it has to break you. The cold is hard on people but it's up to us to keep from getting cold. You know?"

This was another reason why I loved Rima. She was always looking forward, looking up ahead. Unlike her, I'm always focusing on the now. I don't move forward to often unlike her.

"Yes and no." but I know that I'll find inside me that I can be the one to understand.

"You're so slow," she laughed.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"Nagihiko."

"Hm?"

"Would you ever let me fall?"

Never. "What do you mean?"

"Will you stand up with me?"

Yes, I will forever. "Stand up for what?"

"Will you be there for me?"

I'll be there for you through it all, Rima. "For what?"

"Never mind."

All do anything for you, even if it sends me to Heaven.

_  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
_

~Months later (June)~

Its summer vacation and the Guardians had decided to go to the beach today since it was so freakin' hot, we even had Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Kairi tag along. Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Rima were busy building a sand castle while the guys were in the water trying to drown each other. As for me, I watched them as I sat on my beach towel under the umbrella I had to set up.

Its not that I can't swim, I choose not to since when I was Nadeshiko I wouldn't go swimming or anything because then they would notice I wasn't a girl. Habits die hard.

I watched at Rima laughed and smiled as she built the sand castle with the girls. They would throw sand at each other and everything. Well, I couldn't keep my eyes off her mostly because she was wearing this orange bikini that showed off her flawless pale skin and her developing curves. Shut up! I'm a guy! I have hormones too!

There were times when I see her looking over at me from the corner of her eye but I'd just look away.

The day flew by and we all went into the hotel we decided to stay a couple days in for the summer. We had all went to our rooms to sleep but I couldn't drift off. I was sharing a room with Tadase and Kiseki talks in his sleep about world domination. Yes, I can hear him from his egg. So I got of bed and went for a walk on the beach.

_  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one  
_

I stood standing at the shore staring out at the ocean. The seasons had changed so quickly. It was only yesterday that it was that November day that Rima asked me those questions and I played dumb because I was a dumbass and didn't tell her how I truly felt about her.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing and the cool feeling of the water wash over my feet sent a cool chill up my body.

"You know, just because nights grow shorter during the summer doesn't mean you have sneak out early in the morning just to see how short they are."

I spun around and saw Rima. She was wearing her pjs, a green tank top with orange shorts with green stars and tear drops on it and white flip-flops. I was also in my pjs, blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

Rima walked up a little and then sat down to where the waves reach its peak. She patted the sand next to her. I giggled and then sat next to her, staring out at the ocean. I sighed and lied back and stared up at the midnight sky. Soon after, I heard Rima fall back too. We lied there staring at the falling stars.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
_

"Nagihiko."

"Hm?"

"Will you let me fall?"

Although I kept a calm outer look, I was freaking out on the inside. She was asking the same question from before. I'm not gonna lose this opportunity.

"I will never let you fall."

I heard the small gasp from her but she went on. "Will you stand up with me?"

"I'll stand up with you forever."

"W-will you be there for me?"

"I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

I turned my head to look at her as she sat up. She looked at me with those beautiful golden orbs of her and asked, "Why?"

_  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

"Because you're my true love, my whole heart," I confessed. Her eyes widen in shock but I continued, "Please don't throw that away. I'm here for you so don't walk away from me for any reason. Ask me to stay and I'll stay for you. You can use me how ever you want, I don't care. I'll be okay but my skies will turn gray just like now."

Rima didn't say anything which was starting to scare me. What if I just blew our friendship? What if she didn't feel the same way?

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Before I could do anything, a pair of lips were quickly pressed to mine. Rima's lips to be exact. It was quick and gentle kiss but enough to make my head spin. She pulled away as our faces were inches apart, her leaning over me as I lied back. I cupped her cheek and pulled her into another kiss. This one grew from gentle to passionate in just seconds.

Her petit body pressed against my body as we deepened the kiss. I nibbled at the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, her hot breath mixing with mine as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. They fought over dominance but in the end, I lost as my tongue retreated back into my mouth and she slipped her's into my mouth. After this little war, we pulled away for air. Panting from the heated kiss.

She pressed her forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

"I love you, Nagi."

"I love you too, Rima."

She laid her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat, while I held her in my arms. It felt right to have her in my arms like this. We stayed like that, listening to the waves crash against the shore, lulling us to sleep.

I was awoken by the rays of the sunrise. Slowly adjusting my eyes to the light, I looked down and saw that Rima was still sleeping. Just when I thought she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Rima-koi, wake up." She muttered something unintelligent in her sleep, making me laugh. I guess my laughing woke her up since she was lying on my chest.

"Hmmm, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said moving a strand of her hair out of her face, "But we should get back to the hotel before the others find us gone."

"Aww, okay," she whined.

I chuckled at her and she giggled. She got off my chest and onto the sand. We stood up and started walking back, hand in hand, when she tripped. I caught her before she fell and helped her stand up. She blushed as she stood up straight and then slipped off her flip-flops, the cause of her fall.

"I told you I would never let you fall."

She gave me this smile that was also a smirk which I don't know how that worked but it did on her. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know, I wasn't worried," she said and then kissed me.

__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

* * *

**Akane: wow…that was probably the most detailed story I ever wrote O.o**

**Rima: I hate to admit it but that was really good, Akane**

**Akane: wat? My story? Or the make out scene?**

**Rima: the story, dumbass! .**

**Amu: admit u liked the make-out scene, Rima. xD**

**Rima: shut up, Amu! //**

**Nagihiko: *in a daze***

**Ikuto: lmao looks like girly-boy really liked the story ;D**

**Akane: of course he did ;) Plz R&R**


	11. Never Surrender

**Akane: hellos =D**

**Amu: that was quick O-o**

**Akane: yea well, I'm still at home cuz I have a doctors appointment so I wont b in skool til like….11? mayb**

**Rima: lucky -_-**

**Akane: tehe ^-^**

**Amu: so wats this songfic?**

**Akane: its another Skillet song and a Kutau pairin x3 since I haven't really done one.**

**Kukai: *pops out of nowhere* FINALLY!**

**Utau: *smacks him really hard on the back of the head* SHUT UP RAMEN-BOY! //**

**Akane: lol so this takes place when Utau's still workin for Easter but lets say that she met Kukai sooner than she did in the anime.**

**Everyone: uhm, ok?**

**Akane: where's Nagi and Ikuto?**

**Amu: Ikuto is upset that the last ch wasn't about him and me.**

**Rima: Purple-head's still in his daze -_-**

**Akane: alrite xD I can deal with that. Kukai!**

**Kukai: Akane doesn't not own SC (Peach-Pit does) or Never Surrender (Skillet does)! xD**

* * *

Utau's POV

"Utau, you can do better than that. This is very little x-eggs," Sanjou-san, my manager, said. "Mou, I guess we'll just have to step up our game tomorrow. Understand, Utau?"

"Hai."

I sat in my dressing room staring down at the table of cosmetics, keeping myself from looking up at the mirror.

_Do you know what it's like when  
__You're scared to see yourself?  
__Do you know what it's like when  
__You wish you were someone else  
__Who else didn't need your help to get by?  
__Do you know what it's like  
__To wanna surrender?_

I'm always afraid to look in a mirror, I have ever since Easter started making me pull out the heart eggs of my fans. I was afraid that I would see this ugly, heartless, sickening girl instead of the breaking girl I am.

Concert after concert, I feel like I want to fall to my knees and just quit. Quit this company. Quit this act. Quit my dream. I know what it feels like to want to surrender.

"Come on, Utau, let's go out for a bit. I'm so sick of this place, already," my chara Iru said, crossing her little arms.

"Yes, Iru's right. Get dressed and we can go for a walk," Eru floated up next to Iru.

I nodded without looking at them. Standing up, I chose a black hoodie with butterfly wings on the back, purple skinny jeans, white hi-tops, and a pair of black sunglasses. I walked out of the building without anyone noticing me and headed in a random direction.

Without realizing it, I ended up walking to a near by park. There were very little people here and I was glad. So I sat down at a bench and relaxed with Iru and Eru on my shoulders. It was so quiet and calm, I just wanted to fall as-

"GOAL!!!"

I fell off the bench at the sudden outburst. I jumped up, pissed as fuck, and headed in the direction the voice came from. When I found them, I simmered down. It was guy with messy brown hair and these amazing—I mean normal green eyes, who looked around my age. He was wearing a soccer outfit with the guards and kleets and was laying on the grass grinning like a moron.

Curious about him, I sat down where he couldn't see me and watched him. He continue to train. He tried to do a backflip kick but he kept falling too quick or missing the ball but every time he failed, he got up again.

"Why don't you just give up?" I spoke out, making myself noticed.

He was surprised by me but replaced it with a grin, "Never give up, never surrender."

I stared at the guy with my mouth hanging open as he bounced the ball on his head. He caught the ball and then smiled at me, "Wanna play?"

"Play?"

"Soccer I mean. One-on-one match. What do you say?"

A smirk crept up on my face, "You're on, kid."

"I am not a kid!"

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't wanna live like this today  
__Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender  
__Never surrender_

The match took forever to finish because once one of us made a goal, the other would score. So we called it a tie.

"That was awesome! I haven't felt like that I sooo long!" I laughed, falling back on the grass.

"You're really good. You play?"

"Nah, I'm too busy to play sports."

"That sucks. So what brought you out here today?"

"I needed to relax…to stop thinking about things for a while."

"Things like?"

_Do you know what it's like when  
__You're not who you wanna be?  
__Do you know what it's like to  
__Be your own worst enemy  
__Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

"Do you know…what it's like when you're not who you want to be?"

His smiling face turned serious, his brows knitted together, "Sorry, no."

"Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy? Someone who sees all the things you can't hide?"

"Don't we all? There are two types of people out there. One type are those who see their faults and take note of them to change themselves for the better and possibly for the worse, which really isn't a good thing. The second type are those who ignore their faults completely, thinking their perfect. People like that piss me off."

"But you forgot the third type. Those who see their faults but cant change at all."

"That's true that people like those exist but they shouldn't. They can change, nobody can keep them from that. People change everyday, the world changes everyday, change is everywhere so I don't understand why someone cant change themselves when they want too."

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't wanna live like this today  
__Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender_

"You're—right. They Can change."

"I'm glad I can help…Idol."

"How did you—"

"You took off your gun glasses and your hood fell off during the game." I glared at him. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I'm not like that."

"You better not."

"So you feeling any better now?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously you were talking about yourself. I'm asking if you feel better about your problem now."

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
__You make me feel better, put me back together  
__I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't wanna live like this today  
__Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender_

I nodded, "I am. I feel a lot better now. Now I can change just like I want to and not live like I have tomorrow. Thanks…"

"Souma Kukai but you can call me Kukai."

"Thanks Kukai. You can call me Utau."

"No problem, Utau."

"Utau! It's getting late!" Eru warned me.

"Nice, you have a chara too?" he smiled at Eru and then Iru floated up. "Two!? That's really cool."

"You can see them?"

"Yeah."

A chara with green hair, yellow t-shirt, white sports shorts, and white sneakers floated up next to Kukai, "Yo!"

We stood up and said our good-byes and walked our separate ways. I was walking down the path when, "Oi!" I turned around and say Kukai standing on the field again. He threw the ball up in the air and did a backflip and kicked the ball into the net, making a goal. He landed on his feet and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as he smiled his goofy smile.

"Never give up, never surrender, right?"

"You got it."

I turned to walk away again but, "Wait, Utau!"

"Hm?"

"How about a rematch? Same time, same place, tomorrow."

My lips curled up, my blush deepening, "You're on kid."

"I Am Not A Kid!"

_Put me back together  
__Never surrender, make me feel better  
__You make me feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender_

Thanks, Kukai, for making me feel better.

* * *

**Akane, Amu, & Rima : awwww x3**

**Utau: URASAI!! /////**

**Kukai: R&R for more Kutau! *thumbs up***

**Utau: shut up Kukai!!!**


	12. Corazon, You're Not Alone

**Akane: Ello ppls**

**Ikuto: omg, ur back -_-**

**Akane: *glare* **

**Amu: wats goin on here? O-o**

**Akane: ur stupid bf is bein mean to me T^T**

**Amu: boyfriend!? O///O**

**Ikuto: *comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist* yea, Amu-koi**

**Rima: *walks in & stops* …wats goin on here?**

**Amu: that's wat I said**

**Akane: anyways! This week for me is exam week so, as u can c, I'm writin this to not study xD**

**Nagi: that's not good. U should study**

**Rima: where the hell did u come from? O_O**

**Nagi: do u really wanna know, Rima-chan? ;)**

**Rima: I take that back. .**

**Akane: on to the fanfic. I don't own SC (Peach-Pit does) or Corazon, You're Not Alone (Prima J does). By the way, I'm showin up in this fanfic ^^**

**Everyone: EEHHH!!!??**

**Ages: Yaya – 21 Kairi - 20**

**Rima – 23 Nagihiko - 24**

**Amu – 23 Ikuto - 27 **

**Utau – 25 Kukai - 25**

* * *

Four teenage girls walked down the cement sidewalk, their heels making clicking sounds with every step they took. Their laughs filled the air around them as they walked arm in arm.

The girl on the far right was the youngest of the four. She had light brown hair that is usually held up in pigtails by bows but tonight, her hair fell down straight, reaching her shoulders. She wore a green tank top with hanging sleeves and the word 'baby' written at the bottom of her shirt in elegant script, baby blue capri's, flat heeled green shoes **(A/N: idk a better way to describe them),** silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace.

Linked to her left was a petite girl with long flowing blond locks and a doll like face. She wore a dark purple dress that frilled at the hem of it and ended mid-thigh with black leggings under it, purple open-toe heeled shoes, her usual black headband, dangling black earrings and a silver chain necklace with a wing charm and a ring on it.

To her left was a girl with bubble gum hair and honey eyes. She wore a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with a jean vest over it, black skinny jeans, blue three-inch heels, and a silver bracelet with a blue cat charm and strawberry charm on it.

At the end of the chain was a girl with blond hair in pigtails. She wore a leather jacket over a white silk, frilled, spaghetti strap shirt, and like the pinkette, black skinny jeans, white heels, and a necklace with a black music note on hit.

The four of them had arrived to their destination, a very familiar bar with a stage for performances. They all took a seat at the booth, the pinkette sitting next to the petite blond and the young girl with taller blond girl. They ordered their drinkers and then started to talk about the reason the four of them had gotten together.

"I can't believe he did that," said the pinkette.

"Me neither. He just came home, grabbed his bag and said 'I'm sorry, Utau but I can't go to your concert tomorrow. I have a game and I'm leaving tomorrow morning'. The nerve of that guy! He couldn't have told me sooner!?" the tall blond shouted as she stripped off her leather jacket.

"Kukai can be such an ass. How do you put up with it?"

She gave a sigh and swiped her hand through her bangs, "I don't know. I just do."

"Well, at least he told you face-to-face. Nagi told me he had to fly to America for a game AS he was boarding the damn plane!"

"That's not like, Nagi, Rima-tan."

"You're freakin' telling me! How 'bout you, Yaya? What did Kairi do?"

"That's the thing. Kairi doesn't do anything. He just sits at his laptop with that phone against his ear typing away, making his programs. We'd always go to bed together but we don't even do that! He'd always say 'I'll be right there, Yaya'. Hours later, he's still at his laptop."

"That dumbass."

"And you Amu-chi?"

"Ikuto's always coming home later than usual and when he gets back he acts like it's not 3 in the stupid mornin'. He just walks in, puts down his violin, and crawls into bed without sayin' a word. Not 'Hi Amu' or 'Sorry I was out so late, I was doing this and that'. Nothing. I'm starting to worry."

"My brother. Imma kick his ass."

They continue to rant about their boyfriends but stopped for a minute or two as their drinks arrived. Now, a little tipsy, their ranting became more fierce. Yelling and laughing bitterly as slowly the contains of their (many) glasses diminished.

A light flashed around the bar, grabbing everyone's attention and then stopping at the center of the stage where there was a teenage girl sitting on a stool **(A/N: guess who!!! xD**), in front of the microphone. She had short black hair that spiked out at the ends, tanish skin, and was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt with black ripped skinny jeans, black flats, and a ruby necklace.

"Hey, there guys. This is a song for all you ladies out there having problems with your man."

Our four girls shared a look among themselves and then turned to watch the girl on stage.

_Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon_

Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
Girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes your feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten  
Run the same game  
Girl I know- yeah I know

Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau each looked down at their drinks as they felt the song hitting a sore spot to them. They loved their boyfriends but the way they've been behaving has put them in bad moods. Looking at each others situations, it's like they're all playing the same game.

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

One thought pass through their minds, "Can things really get better?"

He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
When he makes you hot  
But the truth don't lie  
Girl I know - yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
Girl I know (I know, I know) - yeah I know

Each of them was dating these incredibly hot boyfriends that any girl would die to get a chance to date them. They notice how girls would swoon over them or try to hit on them when they're not around. They know that their boyfriends love them back so they don't run away from it.

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

If your thinking about getting out  
Imma make it better  
Don't worry about falling out  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon you know this isn't gone

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay and talk keep it real  
Prima j will keep you going  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon Corazon

The four girls looked up at their dear friends and smiled. They weren't in this alone. They weren't going to give up.

Don't worry your not alone (no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Were gonna keep moving on

Don't worry your not alone (hey)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a Corazon

The song ended and all the females in the building stood up and gave a big applause, especially Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Amu.

The night went on from there and the girls had a little too much to drink so they called a cab and they all fell into the backseat laughing while Utau sat in the passenger seat giving the man their addresses. One by one they each got to their apartments safely but their nights hadn't ended.

Yaya's Apartment 

Yaya was a very giggly drinker. After a few drinks, she's giggling over anything. She was trying to get her key into the keyhole but she had no equilibrium. The door opened as she fell on her butt, laughing, twirling the keys in her fingers.

"Yaya, where have you been?" her boyfriend, Kairi, asked with concern in his voice.

Yaya looked him over. Kairi has forest green hair and wears glasses that make him look older although he's a year younger than his girlfriend. He was wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts, he was ready for bed.

"Well?" he asked, concern no longer on his voice, it was more of a demanding voice.

The young girl got up off the floor, almost falling back again, and walked pass him into their apartment, "Mou, I don't see why you're so concern where I was. You probably didn't notice I left until I got off your lazy ass to get something to eat."

Kairi watched Yaya as she sat on the arm of their couch and kicked off her shoes then let herself fall back on the cushions of the couch.

"Of course I'm concerned. You could've been out with another guy or something."

"And if I was?"

"Yaya…" It was like he was shot in the heart. He tried thinking of something to say when he smelled liquor on Yaya, "You're drunk."

She started laughing, "You could've come too but nope, you were busy on that laptop of yours. So I just went with Utau-chan, Amu-chi, and Rima-tan."

"So you didn't go out with another guy?" he said more like a statement than a question.

"Just because you've been ignoring me this pass month, making me feel like crap, doesn't mean I'd go and cheat on you."

Realizing what he's done, he goes sits by Yaya's head and looks down at her, "I'm sorry, Yaya. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just had so many projects. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Forgive me?"

Yaya pouted for a second or two but then smiled. She motioned for him to lean down. Confused, he leaned down and then Yaya brought his lips to hers, sharing their first kiss after a month.

Amu's Apartment

Amu stumbled out of the cab as Utau and Rima waved good-night to the pinkette. The cab drove off and Amu walked up the stairs and into the building. Once inside, she took off her shoes and walked towards the elevators. When she reached them, she bumped into someone.

She was about to apologize when she say who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"Amu? What are you doing _just_ getting here?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Am I _suppose_ to be upstairs in our apartment sitting on the couch like all the other nights _waiting _for you to come home but not get a word out of you when you do go through that door? Tell me, Ikuto, am I suppose to do that?"

She glared at the taller man while he stared dumbfounded at her. His midnight blue hair was in it's usual messy style, his dark blue eyes were wide from shock, his violin was strapped to his back over his black sleeve shirt, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

Amu tore her gaze away from her boyfriend because of the bell of the arrived elevator going up. They both walked in without saying another word, standing in different corners of the elevator. Ikuto was standing across from Amu, standing straight and wondering what he did to cause his girlfriend to go drinking and to yell at him. As for Amu, she was leaning against the walls of the elevator for support, staring at the doors.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to their floor. Amu didn't wait, she quickly walked (stumbled) out and walked down the hall with Ikuto following. There were no words between the two. Not as they walked down the quiet hall. Not when Ikuto got out his keys to open the door. Not while Ikuto put his violin down and Amu walked straight for the bedroom.

"What did I do?" Ikuto walked into the bedroom to find Amu slipping into her pink nightgown. "Talk to me."

"Don't tell me you honestly don't know why I'm fuckin' pissed at you," she glared strongly at him.

"Besides the fact that you're drunk?"

"UGH!!! You're impossible!"

Amu plopped down at the edge of the bed and placed her head in her hands. Ikuto took off his shoes and shirt and crawled across the bed. He kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Do you honestly think I don't know why you're angry with me? I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry that I come home late, making you worry. I'm sorry that I don't say anything when I do. It's just my manager is making me practice so much for so long and he's ticking me off. When I come home I just kind of want to go to bed."

He waited for her to say something.

"You could've at least said 'hi'," she said turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say 'hi'. I won't do it again."

"Good 'cause next time, I won't forgive you so easily," she pouted.

"You say that but what you really mean to say is that you love me."

"And what you mean to say is that you love me."

"Of course." They smiled at each other in the darkness of their room with the light from outside, coming in from their window, being their only light. "Let's go to bed."

Ikuto pulled Amu back as she gave a high squeal. He held her close taking in her warmth.

"Pervert."

"What did I do now?"

Rima's Apartment

Out of the four girls, Rima was more of a harsh drinker. She'd get pissed easily and will blow her top at the first person that pissed her off.

She opened the door to her apartment, took off her shoes, and stumbled into the kitchen. As she walked in, she sees the red light on their voice machine blinking with three new messages on it. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the 'play' button and listened.

"Three New Messages. First New Message." _Beeeep_

"Rima." The sound of her name by that voice made her start choking on the water she was drinking. "I'm sorry I left so soon and didn't tell you sooner. I really am sorry. Call me back, please?"

She glared at the machine then dumped her water into the sink and grabbed a wine bottle and glass. She sat in front of the machine and poured herself a large glass.

"End Of First Message. Second New Message." _Beeeep_

"It's me again. Uh…look, if your mad, you have all the right to be but please, if you're there, pick up the phone…Rima? _Sigh_ Call me back please…I love you."

She poured herself another glass as she listened to those last three words, "Yeah, you love me enough to call me on a god damn plane as you're leaving the country. That's real love."

"End Of Second Message. Third New Message." _Beeeep_

"This is really starting to kill me, Rima. Can you please call me back? I'm starting to worry, I'm on a plane back to Japan." This time, instead of water, she chocked on the wine. She stared wide eyed at the machine, "I should be back by tomorrow morning…Bye."

"End Of Third Message. No More Messages." _Beeeep_

She slammed down the glass on the counter and grabbed the machine, "No! He can't do that! He can't just leave a game like that! They need him!" She shook the machine as if it was the man himself. She heard movement outside her door and keys. Her head searched for a clock, a watch, her cellphone, anything to give her the time. When she got what she wanted she ran towards the door…It was 4 in the morning.

By the time she got to the door, the door was already opening but she slammed it back shut.

"What the hell? Rima?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Nagihiko!" she screamed, still forcing the door close while on the other side, they were trying to push it open.

"Rima, let me in! Why are you blocking the door?"

"Why did you come back! You had a game! Why didn't you stay? They need you!"

She was overpowered by the sudden force behind the door, pushing her off the door and sending her flying. She landed on her butt and watched as the man walked in. He ran to her, crouching in front of her.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you okay?"

Rima stared at Nagihiko. He had long flowing violet hair with this gentle eyes that she loves to get lost in. He was wearing a light gray button down with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and the top three buttons of the shirt undone, black slacks, and dress shoes that lost it's shine.

"Rima?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to pound her fists against his chest. "R-Rima!"

"You're such a dumbass! Why'd you come back? You have a stupid basketball game back in America! Why'd you come back here? They're going to lose without you!"

She touched her forehead to his chest, crying into his shirt.

"Your drunk…aren't you?"

"What's it to ya, Purple-head?" she responded in a bitter tone. It was quiet in the room until Nagihiko stood up. Rima let him go and then curled into a ball on the floor. She heard the sound of heavy bags dropping on the wooden floor and the door closing. She waited to be left on the floor like that but instead, she was suddenly picked up. "Wha—Put me down!" He didn't answer or show any signs of putting her down. "Nagihiko Fujisaki! Put me down!"

He carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands in hers, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I just left you. I should've told you face to face. I came back because you weren't answering my calls and I thought you were mad at me and I really don't like it when you're mad at me. The team will do just fine without me. They don't need me but I need you, Rima. You know that."

"Nagi!!" she cried like a child. She flung herself at him, making them fall back, her hugging him while on top of him.

Nagihiko laughed, hugging her back, "You really are drunk. How much did you have?"

"Not much," she giggled.

"I doubt that." He kissed her head and then her lips, making her smile. "I love you, Rima."

"I wanted to say that," she whined.

He just laughed.

Utau's Apartment

Out of the four girls, Utau is the most composed when drunk. She doesn't giggle like Yaya. She doesn't get angry like Rima. And she doesn't stumble all over the place like Amu. She can talk straight, keep her mood in check, and walk perfectly. It's like she's not drunk at all.

She got to her apartment building around 3 in the morning after taking the girls home. She found a letter in her mail box, took it, and went up to her apartment. Curious about the letter she opened it as she was opening the door. Instead of a piece of paper, it was a DVD. So, she walked over to the DVD player and turned it on and the TV and put in the CD. She plopped down on the couch and pressed 'play' on the remote. The screen turned blue and then it showed a guys shirt leaning over the camera.

"Is this thing working?"

Utau leaned forwarded at the sound of the man's voice, "Kukai?"

"Yosh!" Kukai sat back, fully on the screen of Utau's TV. He was wearing dingy white shirt with his soccer team shorts. "Okay so, uh…Hi, Utau. I'm recording this video message for you because I feel like crap for leaving you, especially when you had an important concert coming up the next day. I hope it went well."

"You would know it did if you hadn't left, you ass," she snarled at the TV.

"Anyways, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me because I'd probably crawl under a rock if you stayed mad at me." Suddenly, Kukai was knocked off the screen, making Utau jump up from her seat but when she saw the soccer team she calm down and sat down. Some of them were sweating buckets, some didn't have their shirts on, and some had bandanas wrapped around their heads.

"Yeah, Utau, forgive little Kukai here," the co-captain said into the camera. In the background, Utau heard Kukai go 'Hey!' at the co-captain's comment.

"The was about to get back on the plane but we dragged his ass out here."

"If it wasn't for you jackasses, I would be on a plane back to Japan by now!" Kukai shouted, tackling the team. Utau started laughing at the video while the guys were fighting. Eventually, the fighting stopped and the team left. "Hahaha sorry about that. You know them, some real bastards," he laughed. "But they were telling the truth. They stopped me from getting back on the plane. I still wish they didn't. _Sigh_ Well, I hope you get this video message or else all of this was nothing I'd be so pissed. I'll be back as soon we get done with this game since no one on the team will let me go 'til then. I miss you. Can't wait to get back home. Love you."

He gave a short wave as the video ended. The screen went blue and Utau couldn't help but smile. "Kukai, you can be such an ass," she laughed.

The next morning

Yaya, Amu, and Rima woke up in the arms of their boyfriends but unfortuantly for Utau, she didnt. But the thing that the four of them had woken up to was the one thing that they hated the most.

"UGH!!! MY FUCKIN' HEAD HURTS!"

Hang-overs ;D

* * *

**Akane: dammit that took forever to write! 11 freakin pages! Dx**

**Nagi, Ikuto, Kairi, and Kukai: this was about the grrls!**

**Akane: no shit. I did a ch on u guys already (although Kairi wasn't in it) so it was the girls turn =D**

**Rima, Amu, Yaya, and Utau: YEA! xD**

**The guys: -_-'''**

**The girls: xP**

**Akane: R&R plz!!!**


	13. You Found Me

**Akane: Yay! New songfic! XD**

**Utau: wat took u so long?**

**Akane: I was trying to finish the chapters for my other stories because I couldn't freaking figure out wat to write for Adventure On Chara Island but that was a fail (although I did put up the chapter) and then I quickly typed up the next chapter to High School Problems because I was bored. Then I typed up Snow my new one-shot and now I'm really bored so I thought 'hey, I should write a new songfic'…**

**Utau: …I REALLY didn't need to hear that entire explanation.**

**Akane: well you did! Dx**

**Utau: where is everyone any way?**

**Akane: Ikuto is probably off harassing Amu, Rima's probably somewhere denying the fact that she's in love with Nagihiko, Yaya's off getting diabetes, Tadase's…no one cares, Nagihiko's probably dancing, and Kukai should be here soon.**

**Kukai: Yo!**

**Akane: or now lol**

**Utau: -___-'''' anyways…wat's the songfic?**

**Akane: a Kelly Clarkson song!!**

**Kukai: any pairings?**

**Akane: ches =3**

…………

**Utau: well?**

**Akane: I was suppose to tell u?**

**Kukai: duh**

**Akane: o…I do not own SC (Peach-Pit does) or You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson does).**

**Utau & Kukai: hey! U didn't answer us!**

**Akane: well u'll find out! xP**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman of Tokyo! Hoshina Utau!" The announcer presented the famous idol and the audience in the large dome cheered.

Standing in the wings of the stage was the idol herself. Her hair was in her signature style of high pigtails. She was wearing a white baggy shirt that hang off her shoulder with a black vest, gray skinny jeans, and white heels. Her bangs clanged against each other as looked around the wing for someone.

"Utau!" It wasn't exactly who she was looking for but she was okay with seeing Amu, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Ikuto running up to her with backstage passes hanging around their necks. "What are you doing? They called out on stage. You should be out there."

"I know. I know it's just—"

"Utau, what are you doing??" her manager panicked, "Get out on stage!"

Biting her lip, she swallowed the disappointment she felt and walked out on stage with a half fake smile. She stood in front of the mic and the band started playing one of her older songs Meikyuu Butterfly. She wanted to sing this song once without having to pull any x-eggs out from her fans. After her first song she continued with her other songs Heartful Song, Blue Moon, and Taiyou ga Niau yo **(A/N: I think the English name for it is Glorious Happiness)**.

"Is everyone out there enjoying themselves??" Cheers roared in the dome, putting a smile on her face. "Well, I'm gonna sign out with me new song! You guys wanna hear it??" Cheering roared again but louder than before. "Alright, I wrote this for a very special person! Hope you guys like it!"

She looked at the band behind her and nodded, giving them the signal. Before she started singing again, she gave a quick look into the wing to her right. They were all enjoying themselves but what was confusing her was their body language. Ikuto was smirking while the others were pointing to her left. She followed where they were pointing and looked at the left wing of the stage.

Her lips unconsciously curled up in a smile. Standing in there in brown khakis, a button down shirt and his usual messy hair was the person that inspired her to write her new song. Souma Kukai.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe  
_

He had opened her eyes when everything's right, when everything's just the way it should be.  
_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

They have both gone through a lot together: being enemies, becoming allies, the downfall of Easter's evil plans, becoming friends, and developed feelings. She had written this song to show her gratitude to him and tell him how she felt.  
_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me__**(You found me)**__  
__**(When no one else was lookin')**__  
You found me  
__**(How did you know just where I would be?)**__  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Everyone in the dome were cheering so loud that the place shook a little.

"Thank you so much for coming to my concert!! I had fun and I hope you did too! Sayonara!"

The audience started to cheer her name as she walked off stage to the left wing where Kukai was walking for her. He was expecting a hug or a smile or something along the lines but not what he got. What he got was Utau crossing her arms, leaning on her left leg, frowning. She raised a blond brow and said, "Well?"

"Well…" Kukai rubbed the back of his head nervously as Utau started to tap her foot impatient for his reason of being late to his girlfriend's concert **(A/N: cha bitch! They're dating! XD)**. "It took me awhile to get here because I was buying something before coming here and the traffic was horrible."

"And what exactly was so important to buy that you got her late?"

"These." From behind his back he pulled out a dozen purple tulips, her favorite flower. He gave it to her as she gaped at the flowers. She looked at her boyfriend as he smiled at her, "Congratulations on your biggest concert yet, Utau."

She smiled brightly at him and then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. "Arigatou, Kukai!"

* * *

**Akane: as u ppl can tell, I'm not that good in writing Kutaus but I'm trying!! TTOTT This chapter actually could've been a Rimahiko but my sister wanted a Kutau since I haven't written many.**

**Kukai: R&R for more Kutau!! Plz!!**

**Utau: shut up idiot!! /////**


	14. She's A Lady

Utau: holy c***! Wat took u so long!

**Akane: I'm so sorry!!! TTToTTT I was kind of grounded**

**Ikuto: hahahahahaha fail xD**

**Akane: shut up, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: is this an Amuto chapter?**

**Akane: no...**

**Ikuto: then no hahahahaha**

**Akane: *grabs a crow-bar from out of nowhere but Amu holds me back***

**Amu: y don't u just start this new chapter *whisper* and not kill Ikuto.**

**Akane: fine. I don't own Shugo Chara (Peach-Pit does) or She's A Lady (Forever the Sickest Kids do).**

**Nagihiko: hey, wait!**

**Rima: did we miss the name of the ch?**

**Utau: yea**

**Rima: dammit!**

I sat in the Royal Garden going over some papers with Hotori-kun when we heard voices, three girls. One of them belonged to our hyper candy-baby, Yaya. The other voice (a little flustered) was our pinkette, Amu. Lastly, was the quiet, cream voice of Rima.

They took their seats.

"Amu-chan?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, uhh…Hi Nagi."

Her face was pink and she noticed that I noticed. She put her head in her hands and I turned to Rima for an answer. "We saw her with Tsukiyomi," she said was a smirk.

I made an 'Ah' face while Hotori went all 'Rawr' in his corner. I laughed along with Rima but couldn't help but listen closely to her honey dripping voice.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.  
I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second.  
_

Her laugh was adorable and the shine in her eyes just makes my heart skip. Her long blond hair was like gold silk and her doll like face was flawless. But there was also her stubborn personality, the façade she always puts up, the 'hate' she has for me.

"What are you staring at Purple-Head?" she glared at me.

My faced heated up a little while I laughed nervously.

She's always calling me names and pointing out things about me like when we're walking home, she would call me Cross-Dresser instead of Purple-Head or like when I accidently let my past feminine side slip out. She's a huge critic and I'd trade her if only I wasn't in love with her.

A cell phone rang and Rima pulled out her orange flip phone. She walked away a little and answered her phone. "Hi Mama…Yes, we're not done yet but we will soon…You can't? But I heard there was suppose to be rain…But--…_Sigh_ Fine, I'll ask him." She covered the end of the phone and turned towards us. "Nagihiko."

"Yeah?"

"Is your Mom picking you up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I," She inhaled deeply, "I need a ride."

I blinked a couple of times before what she said finally processed through my mind, "Oh uh…Sure. I'll call my Mom and tell her."

"And uh one more thing…I kind of need to stay at your place for like an hour or two."

"That's no problem I guess."

She nodded and turned back to talk on the phone but not before I saw the blush on her cheeks.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
An instant update of the world.  
She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.  
(She's attractive but bitter)_

After Rima and I got off the phone with our moms, the others left while we waited for my mom. When she arrived at the school, Rima and I ran off the school grounds and jumped into the car through the pouring rain. I looked back from the passenger seat to look at Rima who was glaring at her hair, probably wondering how she was gonna dry it all.

"Hello, Rima-san."

"Hello, Fujisaki-sama," Rima answered with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Nagihiko has told me so much about you."

"Mother!"

"He was right when he said you're very pretty."

"Mom! Seriously!"

I sat in my seat, my face on fire and waaaaay over the edge of embarrassed to even look back at Rima.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but your son is wrong. I'm not that pretty."

Woah! Hold the phone! Why the hell is lying? Has she _not_ looked in a mirror??

My mom looked back at Rima with her rear-view mirror but I took a peek behind and saw her staring intensely at the window. Her eyes left the window and looked at me from the corner of her eyes but then she looked at me head on with a bitter look.

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.

Take off your shoes, come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue.  
Turn out the lights, turn on the radio  
And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you.

We finally reached my house and we all ran inside. Well, I kind of had to drag Rima in because she stood staring at my house. Baaya took our bags to dry off a little and I took Rima upstairs to my room to dry our hair.

"Wow…Your room is so…Neat."

"Yeah, well, I don't like a mess. Over here's the bathroom. I think I have a spare hairdryer somewhere." I looked around and found another dryer and handed it to her. We dryed our hair in silence until there was a burst of hot air in my face. I looked down at Rima who was drying her hair with a blank look on her face but her eyes gave her away. "So, that's how it's gonna be."

I blew the hot air at her face and then soon we were having a hair-dryer fight. We were both laughing our heads off as we shot hot hair at each other, our hair drying up in the air. By the time we stopped, our hairs were practically afros.

"Damn, that was fun. Who knew messing around with hair-dryers and a cross-dresser could be so much fun."

"Oh, come on Rima. Seriously?"

"What?"

"We were just having fun, why do you have to go and ruin it?"

"What are you applying? That I ruin all the fun?"

"No. It's just, this is the first time we had fun. Just the two of us and you go off and have to call me a cross-dresser."

"But you are one."

"That doesn't mean you can call me that!" She stared wide eyed at me from my sudden outburst but I was still fuming. "Do you know how much I hate it when you call me that?" She didn't answer. "A lot. It's not my fault that I was born a boy. It's not my fault my family has this kind of tradition. It's not my fault! I didn't want to dress up as a girl! But hey, you're a comedian; you find a crack at _everything_."

Okay, I think I went overboard. She stood there staring at me but eventually, placed the dryer down and hid her eyes behind her bangs, "I think I should go."

She speed walked out of the bathroom but I didn't follow. No, I was still pissed. I don't know why I didn't just push it aside and go after her. I don't want to lose her. After I simmered down, I ran after her, calling her name, "Wait, Rima!"

I found her at the door with her bag and our moms at the door. She looked at me over her shoulder but her eyes were filled with hurt. I didn't move from my spot, I just watched as she walked out in the rain with her mom.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
_

Why am I so stupid? I can't _believe_ I yelled at her! There's no way she'll talk to me again. There's no way she'll come back. Rima is a lady…and ladies shouldn't be messed with.

_Here I am, there you go again (again)  
And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)  
And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
And here I am, and there you go again (again)...  
_

It's been a week since what happened at my house and Rima and I haven't talked. She doesn't even give me that famous death glare of hers so that's a definite sign that I have totally fucked up things. The others noticed this too but Yaya-chan's too afraid to get into things, Hotori-kun doesn't seem to really notice, and Amu-chan doesn't know how to bring it up.

Since that day, I would dream of the look in Rima's eyes when she looked at me. That was pure torture. Sure, I'm worn out from all the fighting but hey, I'll put up with more of our fighting than having to dream of those hurt filled eyes and not being able to even look at each other.

The meeting ended with another awkward silence. Amu-chan was fidgeting with her hands, Hotori-kun was organizing papers, I was staring at my hands in my lap, Rima was stirring the tea in the teacup with the same eyes from my dreams, and Yaya-chan looked about ready to blow.

"Mou!!! That's it! Yaya has had it with the way Nagi and Rima-tan have been acting!"

We looked up to stare at Yaya-chan's angry face but to soon be dragged by the collar of our capes into a closet.

"What the hell, Yaya!" Rima pounded on the door that was now locked.

"Yaya will let Rima-tan and Nagi out when you two make up!"

"Yaya." Rima's evil aura filled the small room, suffocating me (hypothetically) but she knew we weren't getting out soon.

We sat with our backs against the wall. No eye contact. No talking. No nothing…But I wanted to fix things.

_So here I am and I dieing  
And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you.  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again.  
_

"Look, Rima, I'm sorry about all those things I said. I really am. I hate not being able to talk to you, let alone fight. I'm really, truthfully, sincerely, hon—."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who has to say sorry."

"Eh?"

"It's my fault that you got mad at me because I said all those things to you. I didn't think about how much calling you a cross-dresser could bother you…I'm sorry." I thought she was done but was surprised when she said, "Can we go back to being friends?"

But being me and being in a trance from what she just asked I went on and said, "Can we be more than friends?"

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Her eyes were wide in shock but I took that to my advantage and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm and soon, moving in sync with mine. We were like that for I don't know how long but eventually we pulled away for air.

"O-Okay. But don't ever mess with me again. Got it?" she said giving me that missed death glare of hers.

"Got it. Never mess with a lady."

"Good. Now, I think we should tell Yaya to let us out now."

"Hm…Nah, I like being in a closet with you," I said with a playful smirk.

"You Per--!"

She never got to finish what she was saying when I kissed her again.

* * *

**Rima: I hated it!**

**Akane: but y!**

**Rima: I had to say sorry to Him!**

**Akane: so? He said sorry to u too.**

**Rima: -__-**

**Akane: srry ppls if it didn't follow the song that well, it was kinda hard to think of sumthin.**

**Nagihiko: R&R plz!**


	15. All The Right Moves

**Akane: I am back with a new song! XD**

**Rima: bout time.**

**Amu: What's this one?**

**Akane: It has all the couples, Amu x Ikuto, Rima x Nagihiko, Kukai x Utau, Kairi x Yaya, Tadase x Lulu.**

**Utau: Tadase x Lulu? O.o When did that happen?**

**Akane: just now lol xP The song is used really as…a song for the story so yeah. I don't own Shugo Chara or All The Right Moves**

* * *

A small boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing commoners clothing with a top hat as he led a group of men through the dance floor of the large room that was filled with Nobles dressed in the finest dresses and suits wearing masks. As they walked through them, all the Nobles watched them walk by

The men followed the boy up the stage that was set up with different instruments, ready for them. When they were ready, the boy stood in front of the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, One Republic." Then the boy jumps off the stage and runs to the back of the room.

An organ started to play as the Nobles looked for partners.

**All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down**

A tall man with long violet hair wearing a purple mask and a black suit walked over to a petit girl in an orange gown with long, golden hair wearing green mask and bowed.

"Would you like to dance?"

"If you can keep up."

"Very well."

The tall man and the petit woman walked out onto the floor and started dancing gracefully, surprising the young woman.

**Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**

As they danced another young man with rust color hair and a black mask walked over to a woman in a purple gown that hugged her curves and blond hair tied to the side.

"Does the lady like to dance?"

"Yes but I bet you'll be stepping on my feet," she rolled her indigo eyes at him.

"You bet?"

"I bet."

"Get ready to eat your words," he whispered in her ear before pulling her out on the floor.

I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name.

A young girl in a pink bubble gum gown with shoulder length hair and a matching pink mask stood next to a man with dark green hair and mask. He was intensely watching the dancing couples with interest.

"Excuse me." He directed his attention to the girl, blue eyes meeting brown, "Do you want to dance?"

"Uh, well, yes but I don't have a partner."

"I can be your partner."

She smiled brightly at the man as she took his hand in her small hand as they made their way to dance with the other couples.

They got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

"My dear, I'd like to introduce you to someone that I just met. He's a very polite young man."

The young girl rolled her blue eyes as her French designed gown made a ruffling sound when she turned to look at her father's 'suitor'. She turned to see a man with blond hair bright as her own with light red eyes. He wore a yellow mask but she could tell that he was handsome.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

She was going to decline him just like she has every other man her father has tried to pair her with but something about the man made her place her hand in his out-held hand and walk out with his onto the dance floor. 

Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?

On the other side of the room, a young girl with bubble gum color hair, a red gown, and a black mask watched as her friends twirled on the dance floor with their partners. She pouted to herself, wishing for someone to ask her to dance except that they have but she rejected them because of her famous 'Cool & Spicy' façade. But from afar, since the song had started, a young man had taken an interest in the pinkette.

He had made his way over to the girl from behind and whispered unnoticed in her ear, "I don't think it's very fun watching others dance. How about you be my partner?"

The husky, seductive voice shocked the girl to turn to the owner of the voice. Golden eyes turned to meet the deepest color of sapphire. She was at a loss of words but soon found them, "O-okay."

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death.

The first couple had come to a conversation as they danced.

"Have I seen you before? You seem familiar," the petite girl stated.

"Really now? Maybe my appearance is very popular here," the man chuckled and it filled the girl's ears. The sound of his voice was sweet to her ears, causing the blood to rise to her cheeks but she blamed the dancing.

"No. You don't see a man with purple hair like you around here. Are you from another town?"

"You could say that."

She couldn't help but think he was hiding something but she tried to ignore it and focus on dancing. 

They got,  
They got,  
All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

"So," the man with the rust color hair smirked as he spun his partner, "how's that bet going?"

"I'll admit you're good but you still have until the end of the song," she smirked back at the man when he pulled her back into his chest.

"So it seems. By the way, what would the winner get?"

"Hmm…Anything the winner wants."

"Fair enough but heed my warning," the man leaned down close to the girl's ear, sending a chill down her spine that didn't go unnoticed by the man, "When I win, you better respond back."

The girl started at his grinning face, her face bright red as she thought of the possibilities of what the man meant but she decided to change the subject.

"Y-You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"No we haven't but I'm glad we have."

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

"You're a little stiff."

"Am I?"

The smaller girl nodded, "Just relax. You're doing fine." She giggled, "You're acting like this is your first time dancing."

"Well, no, this isn't my first time dancing but it is my first time doing this," the man answered nervously.

"Do what?"

It don't matter what you see.  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say,  
I know I could never face  
someone that could sound like you.

The blond couple danced along with the others. The girl was amazed how her partner looked at her in the eyes without giving her a feeling that she was being used. He led her around the dance floor with grace.

"Your father seems like one of those men that would be looking for a suitor for his daughter," he chuckled.

"He is. My father has been trying to find me a husband since I turned thirteen," the girl sighed.

"But that's so young besides, I believe you can find a suitor all on your own. You're very beautiful."

The girl felt a blush creep onto her face as she glanced down at the man's tie, "T-Thank you." After a few minutes of dancing, she found the courage to look at the man in the eyes, "I wanted to ask, are you from around here because you look familiar but I don't think I've seen you here in town."

He gave her an innocent smile, "Yes, well, I'm only here for the night then I'll have to leave."

"Oh?" disappointment on the girl's voice, "And why's that?"

"It's a se-ce-r-et."

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked the pinkette.

"No. I'm here for only tonight with some friends of mine. We'll be leaving very soon."

"But the musicians just got here. You can't leave so soon," the girl pouted.

"What, are you going to miss me? And we just met. My, my, you naughty girl," the man smirked.

"I-I A-Am not!" she stuttered then pouted angrily as the man chuckled. She glanced up at him as he chuckled to taken in his handsome features. Midnight hair with a matching mask and eyes that allured her in just like her eyes allured him.

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.  
Yeah, we're going down.

(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down  
(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down

The song ended and the couples stopped dancing and clapped for the musicians. They were going to take a break since something happened to one of the instruments once the song had ended. The couples walked to different parts of the room but still together.

"I want to know your name?" the girls asked their partners at the same time.

"Tell me yours first," they all responded.

"Mashiro Rima."

"Tsukiyomi Utau."

"Yuiki Yaya."

"Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto."

"Hinamori Amu."

Each of the men were surprised by the names. Mashiro Rima was the daughter of the famous business man in the country. She was very rich but what people didn't know was that she was lonely and unhappy.

Tsukiyomi Utau was the daughter of the famous opera singer, Tsukiyomi Souko, and violinist, Tsukiyomi Aruto. She had inherited her mother's incredible singing skills and would sometimes perform with her but she hated singing in the same place and wished she had left with her older brother who had disappeared.

Yuiki Yaya was the daughter of Mashiro-san's vice. Since their father's were partners in business, Rima and Yaya had been very close friends for years. Her life was okay but sometimes she wished for change. For an adventure.

Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto was the daughter of a popular French Chief father and international actress mother. She once believed that being perfect was what she had to do with such famous parents but now, with the way her parents treat her, she wants to show how imperfect she is.

Hinamori Amu was daughter of the friendly and loved Mayor of town. She was also loved by everyone in town but she was ignored at home and replaced by her younger sister. She's had enough of it.

The men stared at their partners in shock at who they were. They knew that this party was full of Nobles but was surprised to have danced with such well-known prodigies.

"Well, before I tell you my name, you have to answer me something," they responded.

"What?"

"Do you like your life here?"

The girls were shocked by the question but surprised at how quickly their answer had slipped through their lips, "No."

"Then leave this place with me." And with those words floating through the girls head, the men lifted their masks up to their foreheads but kept their faces hidden away from the crowd.

"You're—!"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Souma Kukai."

"Sanjou Kairi."

"Hotori Tadase."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The girls stared at the revealed men in front of them in awe. They had just shared a dance with the most famous thieves in the country.

"So, will you come with me? Leave this life that you don't want and start a new one on the road with adventure?"

They thought of their lives with their rich families and repeated scheduled days. Their brows knitted together as they look up at the eyes of the man in front of them, "Well, why are we still standing here?"

The men smirked at them then took their hands and ran to the exit of the door to meet up with each other.

The girls were surprised to see their friends escaping with thieves just like themselves but was interrupted when Utau hugged Ikuto.

"Onii-chan!!!"

It surprised them all but Ikuto hugged her back then whistled loudly, "Hikaru! Let's go!"

The small boy from before ran up to them with his top hat held protectively in his arms. He smiled up at Ikuto and then they ran out of the building, leaving the surprise shouts of robbed Nobles.

"All in a day's work," Kukai grinned, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Suddenly, he pulled Utau into his chest and crashed his lips onto hers then pulled away with a huge grin.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I won the bet, remember?"

"Ku-Kai," Ikuto hissed as he glared daggers at his friend while the others laughed.

* * *

**Akane: It kinda sucked so don't hurt me!**

**Kukai: That was awsum!**

**Utau: That was terrible!**

**Ikuto: There was barely any Amuto.**

**Kukai: tough noddles**

**Akane: only u would use that line -__-''**

**Rima: plz R&R**


	16. The Last Night

****

**Kukai: so...she's back isnt she?**

**Akane: yup ^^**

**Rima: do I have to say it? -_-**

**Akane: yes!**

**Rima: what's the songfic?**

**Akane: its a Rimahiko! XD**

**Rima: -_-''''**

**Akane: o, you know you luv Nagi so stop your moping. The song's The Last Night by Skillet. Let's go!**

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

I was laying on the couch in the living room watching the basketball game. Rhythm was pressed to the screen praying that his team would win but I was to busy nodding off. The game wasn't that interesting today so I didn't care. I was about to let my eyelids just fall to go to sleep but there was a hard rapping noise coming from the front door.

"Who could be here at this hour?" I yawned.

"I don't know, dude-No. No! Noooo! Yes! Nothing but switch!"

I rolled my eyes at my chara's character then lazyly got up from the couch and made it to the door. The knocking continued but more ergent. So I picked up the pace and quickly opened the door and was completely shocked. Standing on my steps was someone I never thought would come to my house willingly and at this our.

"Rima..chan?"

"Uh, Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to treat a guest. Invite me in."

"Oh, uh, right." I let Rima pass me into the house. She took off her shoes and waited for me to lead her to the living room (which I did). I left her sitting on the couch with Rhythm talking to KusuKusu. I was surprised that he pulled away from the game just to talk to her. I went to make tea and came back and handed Rima a cup. "So, you wanna tell me why you're here?"

"I can't stop by your place anytime I want?" I stared at her like _Is this a trick question?_ and she understood. She sighed and put down her tea cup but before she was about to start talking, I grabbed her arm.

****

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.**

"R-rima-chan...What's this?"

"Nothing." She tried to pull her arm out of my grip but I didn't let go. On her wrists were new and old scars. There were even some very fresh scars. "Let me go."

Still in shock, I listened to her and let go of her arm. She pulled her sleeves down to cover her wrists but I still had the image in my mind.

"The only reason I came here was to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why goodbye?" She sat there staring down at the tea cup on the coffee table when I notice she was trembling. "Rima?" I say tears fall down and turn a spot of her skirt dark. "Rima, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm fine."

"What's going on, Rima?"

****

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eye so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

"Fine. Can...Can I spend the night?"

"Wha'? Oh, sure. But is it okay with your parents?"

"They don't matter. Just...Can I?"

"Sure. No problem. You know you're not alone, right?"

Then she did the unexpected, "Thanks."

I picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen then showed Rima to the guest room. I didn't realize she had a bag until she went to go it before we went upstairs. The bag wasn't very big so I don't think she brought much. But it did make me question what was going on. _Is she running away?_

I left her alone in the room to get settled while I went back to the kitchen to make her something to eat. She might be hungry.

"Nagi."

I looked up from the stove and saw KusuKusu and Rhythm on the counter. Rhythm had his arm around her tiny shoulders looking concerned while she was fiddling with her fingers, sadness in her brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Rima won't tell you about what's going on but I think you're the only one that could help her...So I'm going to tell you," she said nervously.

I turned off the stove and turned towards them. "Okay."

****

**Your parents say everything is you****r fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.**

"You..can't honestly mean that."

"It's true."

Rhythm held her hand, comforting her, while I was trying to let everything she told me sink in. But it wasn't fast enough because Rima walked in. She knew immediatly something was up by the way I was so quiet. "What?"

"They blame you..."

Her eyes became wide and she turned her gaze to KusuKusu but she floated away with Rhythm.

"You weren't suppose to know."

"Rima, do they blame you?" She bit her lip and looked away. "Rima, please, I want to help."

"They...They say it's a phase and that I'll be okay. That I'm fine."

"Rima..."

"I'm sick of it," she said bitterly. "It's a lie. I'm not fine."

Not even thinking that she would probably push me away, I walked over to her and gently pulled her into my arms. I hugged her petite body and felt my shirt get wet. "Your parents don't know you like I do, Rima. And what I know is that it's _not_ your fault." She hugged me tighter. "Rima, why did you tell me goodbye?"

"I'm l-leaving. I left my parents house while they were at work. I just need a place to stay until I can get a hold of my grandmother. I figured you wouldn't care and let me in."

"Not care? Of course I'll care. I'm your friend. No matter how many times you've called me your enemy."

She pulled away enough so that I can see her tear stained face, "Everynight I was alone. I don't want to be alone."

****

******This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eye so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
The last night away from me.**

After what happened in the kitchen, I walked her back to her room and then I went to go change in my room. I finished changing into my pajamas and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

_"I don't want to be alone_."

I jumped off my bed, turned off the lights to my room and walked down to where Rima's staying. I knocked on the door (which is really silly since it's a sliding door) and peeked in. Rima was sitting in her bed in orange pajamas just staring down at the bed sheets.

"Can I come in?"

I guess she didn't hear me knock before because she was really shocked when she heard my voice. But she nodded and I went to sit on the bed next to her. There was an awkward silence as she just sat there staring down at the sheets with her knees up to her chest. What made it awkward was that I wanted to tell her that this was her last night alone. That I'm here for her.

"Rima..."

She looked up at me and it was as if I could read the hurt in her eyes. It made my heart sink. I pulled my legs up to the bed and moved closer to her. I got close enough until we were shoulder-shoulder. She just watched me until I settled myself then she rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to be away from you," I heard her whisper.

My face suddenly turned hot but I pushed that aside and rested my head on top of hers and said, "This is the last night away from me."

****

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.**

We sat there like that for who-knows-how long. And the longer it felt the more I was aware that everything was wrong with Rima before. I can't believe I didn't see it. She would come to school more annoyed then usual. Sometimes she wouldn't bother glaring at me like she does in the morning in the Garden. Everything was just off about her. And thinking about it, its summer now and Rima has always been wearing sleeves, and if not sleeves, bracelets. Now I know why.

My hand found it's way to Rima's tiny slender one and our fingers intwined. It was shocking how perfect her fingers fit in-between mine.

******This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eye so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

She started to shift and soon we were laying down, facing each other. I stared at her porcilan face as she had her eyes closed but a small smile on her lips.

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.**

"You're still not leaving...Right?"

She opened her eyes to reveal an amazing golden color that I didn't know she had. "And if I am?"

"I won't let you go."

"But I can't deal with my parents anymore. I can't stand the pain anymore."

"Stay. Please."

"Why?"

"For me."

I brought our still intertwined hands up in between our faces. She stared at our hands as I made a small circle on her hand with my thumb, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin.

Her smile became sincere as she turned her gaze from our hands to me, "Alright. For you."

**The last night away from me,  
Away from me.**

**

* * *

**

**Akane: Yay! I finished that =D **

Rima: You didn't make me kiss him in this one.

Akane: you wanted me to didn't you? ;)

Rima: No! I'm just saying

Akane: suuuure

Ikuto: Enough with the Rimahiko! I want Amuto!

Amu: Shut up!

Akane: R&R ;D


	17. Silhouettes

********

****

**Akane: New chapter :D**

**Amu: why do you take forever to make a new chapter for this story?**

**Akane: cause i'm writing in my other story HighSchool Problem.**

**Amu: oh.**

**Ikuto: so whats this chapter about? Amuto right? XD**

**Akane: no**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**AKane: it's about you Ikuto =3**

**Ikuto: ? O.o ?**

**Akane: I do not own Shugo chara or Silhouettes (Smile Empty Soul does)  
Oh! This is kind of like before Ikuto finds out about his mom not actaully married to Hoshina-san and what not. **

* * *

"Ikuto. I'm going out...Ikuto?"

My ears perked up in my sleep when I heard my mother outside my door. Quickly grabbing Yoru, I character changed and jumped out the window and onto the roof. I heard the door open and my mother sigh then leave.

"Is it really okay for you to dodge your mom like that-nya?"

"It's fine," I said, slipping back into my room. I stood in the middle of it and just looked around, as if this was my first time in it. Most of the times it feels like that. While I was looking around, I saw a large book at the top of my closet. I walked over to it and brought down the book and blew off the dust that had collected on the cover. "_The Book of Fables For Children_," I read.

"Why do you have this book, Ikuto-nya?

I looked at Yoru and sighed.

********

****

Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
They won't let me go the wrong way  
My mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
In the end all the sinners have to pay  
But...

Staring at the book cover suddenly reminded me of this faint memory from when I was just a baby. I remember my parents on one side of my crib and whole bunch of people just surrounding me. I remember feeling scared and wanting to cry but I didn't. Instead I was trying to get into like a crawling postion but I felt these huge hands turning me back onto my back. But I shook that memory out of my mind and went to explaining to Yoru about the book.

"It's a fairytale book my mother would read to me and then tell me the real version."

"The real version-nya?"

"Yeah, what really happened. And if there's one thing I remember from her reading this to me...It's that all sinners, in the end, pay."

"Oh..."

I put the book back and walked out my room and into the empty house. Just a few doors down was my mother's room. A room I haven't been in for a while now but oddly enough, I found my feet walking me down there and my hand opening the door.

******I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And i don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before i die**

The room looked the same from before 'it' happened except for the presciption pills on the dresser. I sat on the bed, a bed that was familiar to me and Utau from when we were little when we'd come here to sleep with our parents. But now, it felt like a new mattress, it probably was. I picked up the yellow bottle and read the label

_Tsukiyomi Souko  
Depression Pills  
Take one pill a day_

But the strange thing was that this bottle was presribed around New Years and it's June and the bottle's still full. Actaully, all of the bottles are still full.

"She's not taking her medicine," I said to myself. Hell, I didn't even know she was depressed. Well, I knew she wasn't feeling well since being hospitalized and Utau and I had to stay with Tadase's family but _depression_? When did this happen? "Mother..."

I put the bottles back on the dresser and my eyes noticed the waste basket. There was a picture frame, the glass shattered and the frame broken. Then I remembered how my parents kept a family picture in that frame. Suddenly, I was opening drawers and looking through clothes just to find the picture when I found it in my mother's drawer, in between her dresses. It was the picture taken with the Hotori family. A time when everything was easy. Then my eyes couldn't help but stop at my parents. My mother's happy face as she tried to get me to smile and Utau to smile instead of hiding it behind her hand...and my father's aloof smile.

**He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
He wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
His good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
And... **

Many people said I looked like my father, and I'll admit it was true. I had my father's strangely natural midnight blue hair, the same azuarl eyes, the tall, slender figure, and everything. But ever since he left, it sometimes angered me to see my own reflection. To see my father there.

He knew mother was the heir to the Easter company. He married her. He had me and Utau with mother. But running the company...it was like the building was crushing him. He'd come home tired...worn out. And then, it got to the point where he lost the feeling and then left. I feel like he had good intentions but then again he didn't. I don't understand why he left. To play music again? To feel young again? To get away from the company?...To abandon us?

************

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

"Ikuto-nya, do you miss your father?"

I didn't look at Yoru when I answered, "Why would I miss him? He gave up and abandoned us. Who misses a person like that?"

I put the photo back where I found it and I heard Yoru when he whispered to himself, _"You do_."

I slammed the drawer closed and stomped out of the room, clearly pissed. But who wouldn't? My father was like my idol. He taught me how to play the violin. He made mother happy. He made Utau happy. He made _me_ happy. But he left. He left mother to cry and marry that bastard, Hoshina. He left Utau and me to be chained to Easter, to do their dirty work. Utau never wanted to a singer like that. She wanted to sing for people. For them to love her music. She didn't want to sing to them and steal their dreams. And I don't want to be sent out all the time to destory those dreams because they're not the embryo.

************

When i have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, i won't  
I'll tell them this  
There's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough

That's why, when I'm older and have a family. I won't do what my father did to Utau and me. I won't put chains on them. I won't leave them and leave everything on their lives. I won't abandon my wife so that she'll cry over me. No. There's no why I'd do that. I'll tell my kids that there's nothing in this world that they can't be if they want it enough.

************

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

I'm not gonna be like my mother who drowns in tears in fear that my father will never return. Who falls deeper into a dark well of depression every passing day my father isn't by her side. I will not live in fear.

************

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

I'm not gonna be like my father who found a way out through abandoment. Who now lives somewhere else (if not dead) happy with us here wondering why he even left. I will not give up before I die.

"Ikuto-nya."

"Yeah, Yoru?"

"Let's go out-nya."

"Sure. I was getting tired of this place anyways."

* * *

**Amu: that...was depressing**

**Akane: yea but i kind of liked it :) what do you think Ikuto?**

***Ikuto in an emo corner***

**Oh...well...**

**Amu: uh..Ikuto? You wanna come out of the emo corner *pokes him with a stick***

**Ikuto: no**

**Amu: get out of the emo corner or I'll get the leash!**

**Ikuto: No! Anything but the leash!**

**Akane: O_O...anyways! R&R plz**


	18. Forever

********

Rima: A new song-fic?

Akane: yup =D

Kukai: wats the couple?

Akane: you'll have to read and find out ;P

Kukai: TTT^TTT

Utau:*Dashes in* She's not writing a Kutau is she? O.o

Kukai: I dont know TTTTOTTTT

Rima: hahahahahahahahahahaha XDDDDDDD

Utau: ...

Akane: -_- Anyways, I dont own Shugo Chara or Forever (Fireflight does) Plus, it's in Utau's POV again.

* * *

I was by the lake in town staring at the glisening water with my knees brought up to my chest. The sun was setting and I could tell it was going to be a cool night with how the wind was blowing.

I had finally finished the movie I was working on and my new album...but I still didn't feel that satified in the end. And I knew why...I looked down at my phone that I laid out on the grass but I didn't see it flash.

I'm waiting for an answer.

**Sometimes I feel so cold  
Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
Loneliness gets so old  
I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf  
Been stuck for way too long  
But I hear your voice  
You're who I'm counting on**

Over the course of making the movie and the album, I've felt so empty and cold...So lonely. And it only got worse when I'd start hearing _your_ voice. It would echo in my mind during shooting and I'd mix up my lines. They would make me miss you that while I'm singing, I'd want to start crying.

But although your voice and your words make me feel lonely, their words I count on.

_I'm here...You're not alone now, right?_

**Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever**

I bit my lip as your words filled my head again. But I stopped biting my lip and touched them, remembering you.

I hugged my knees tighter to myself when I saw that I still haven't gotten an answer. My phone just continue to lie there, unlit.

**I know that you can tell  
When I start to let my hope fade away  
I need to catch myself  
Open my ears to hear you calling my name  
Been fighting way too long  
But I hear your voice  
You had me all along**

I thought back to the times you helped me feel better. When you helped give me hope again.

_"SEND THEM ALL! It hurts to keep all your feelings bottled up, right?"_

"You're right..." I said to myself. I shook my head, trying to shake your voice away but I knew that will never happen. Why did I fight you? Why did I fight these thoughts of you when all they did was give me comfort?

_"Why do you think that way? That I'm a kid if I haven't love anyone for real. Why?"_

"You've always had me."

**Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever**

**When I'm starting to drown  
You jump in to save me  
When my world's upside down  
Your hands, they shake me and wake me**

You always knew how to cheer me up.

_"Ow. Hey...What was that for?"_

_"A good luck to cheer you up! Something only I can do. It worked before, didn't it?"_

"Yeah...It did."

Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders and a shadow consume mine. Looking up, I felt my face heat up and my heart quicken.

"Hey, Idol," he grinned but then it was gone when he looked around and then back down at me, "Why are you here all alone?"

"Nothing much."

"So you wouldn't mind if I sat with you, right?" he smiled again and sat next me.

"Sure, go ahead."

"So what's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously, there's something on your mind. Its written all over your face."

**Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever**

"...I texted Ikuto today."

"Really? That's good. So why do you look upset?"

"He hasn't answered me yet."

"Oh...Well, he is in another country. Maybe it takes awhile for him to recieve it."

"Yeah...Maybe...But there's something else besides that."

"And what's that?"

I turned to look at him but his eyes made me look away. I was nervous but I took a deep breath and started singing. When I finished, he was smiling at me. Not that goofy grin he usually has but a gentle, loving smile. "S-so, did you like it?"

"Of course I did. But I like you more."

I blushed and smiled at him. We started leaning in until we were just inches apart but then my phone went off inbetween us. I pulled away and looked at it and felt so much lighter now. I turned back around and hugged Kukai. He hugged me back and laughed at my action but I kissed his cheek.

"So hey, this means I'm not a kid anymore, right?" he smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid," I teased him.

"Hey!"

**Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever**

**Forever!**

To: Ikuto's cell  
From: Utau  
I've learned something during the time you've been gone.  
I'm only your sister. But I'll always love but only as a sister.  
I've finally moved on :) I can't wait until you come back.

.

.

.

To: Utau's cell  
From: Ikuto  
I'm glad, Utau. And I've always loved you as the little sister you are to me.  
And tell Soccer Boy we're going to have a talk when I get back ;)

* * *

**Kukai: Kutau! **

**Utau: shut up, kukai**

**Kukai: never!**

**AKane: R&R plz**


	19. The Part That Hurts The Most Is Me

********

********

Amu: she's back!

Everyone walks in.

Akane: I feel special ^^

Ikuto: You paid us to do this.

Akane: Shut up Ikuto.

Ikuto: -x-

Akane: good boy. Anyways, sorry I havent updated this in a while. I was busy with High School Problems, Life Problems, and The Princess and The Pauper. But I'm back and have an awsome songifc for you guys XD

Rima: pairing?

Akane: Amuto =D

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: Noo!

Akane: so this songfic is back when Ikuto was with Easter and he and Amu couldn't really be together and blah blah blah onto the songfic! I don't own Shugo Chara or the song, Thousand Foot Krutch owns it.

P.S: It's in Ikuto's POV

* * *

Another day and I'm standing below Amu's balcony. Because of Easter, I was able to meet her. But because of Easter, I can't be close to her.

**Everyday I get a little closer  
And everything I'm made of starts to melt away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away**

I jumped up onto the balcony and saw that she was doing homework.

Everyday, I'd get a little closer to her. Her favorite colors are red and black. She can't cook or draw for her life but she's trying. She's the big sister type.

I watched as she glared at her textbook, biting the end of her pencil. I got a good look of the problem. _And she sucks at Math_.

The more I learn about her, the more the walls I have up, melt away.

As she continue to think of the problem, her eyes drifted until they landed on me. I saw how her cheeks turned pink and her eyes shined in the light. I see the signs all the time...But I can never say it...

She was going to open the door and I was ready to walk in until I realized I can't. I wanted so much to be near her but...I can't.

I character-changed with Yoru and ran off.

**I just wanna get away but I hurt you everyday  
(The part that hurts the most)  
The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

I hid in a tree and watched her. She walked out on the balcony and stared in the direction I ran off.

I sighed to myself, punching the tree bark, getting splinters.

I try so hard to stay away but I can't. And when I leave, I hurt her everyday. It hurts me...And it hurts her.

Everything I do without her...hurts.

**Every chance I get I'm moving closer  
I know I'm not suppose to but I can't break away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away**

Again, I was at her balcony. This time, I knocked. She heard. When she looked up from the book she was reading and saw me, her eyes narrowed. She put the book down and opened the doors.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened and she sighed, "Fine."

With every change I get, I try to get closer to her. "What were you reading?"

"The Hunger Games **(A/N: I recommend it completely!)**"

"Any good?"

"Very."

I'm not suppose to be here but I have to be near here.

She walked back to her bed and picked up the book but I can feel her eyes watch me as I sit at her desk and look through her books.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she finally asked.

I couldn't look at her in the eye. "I want to be near you."

"You keep pushing me away."

"I know..."

"It hurts me the most."

I found the courage to look at her. Her eyes were sad and she was hiding her blush behind the book. "It hurts me the most."

**I just wanna get away but I hurt you everyday  
(The part that hurts the most)  
The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

I got up to leave but once I reached the door, she was holding me back. She had a fistful of my shirt. I looked at her over my shoulder; her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"I wanna get away but I hurt you everyday..."

"Yeah...You do."

**I hate talking about it  
Try to lose it but instead I found it  
I want you to know I couldn't love any one more**

I hate talking about this...Especially with her.

Everytime I try to lose her...To forget her...I found her all over again. I can't shake her off.

"I want you to know...I couldn't love any one more."

Her head shot up, her eyes wide in shock and tears welling up. I felt her grip on my shirt lessen. I took the door in my hand and slid it open and took a step.

"**No!**"

"**Stay away from me**" **(Get up)  
No!  
Stay away from me (Get up)  
I turn and walk away, I just won't let her  
No!  
Stay away from me (Get up)  
I turn and walk away, I just won't let her  
No!  
Stay away from me (Get up)  
I turn and walk away, I just won't let her**

I kept walking out the door even as she tried to tell me to stay. I won't let her get to me. Because then I will stay...And she will get hurt.

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

**The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you**

"Please, don't go." I got ready to jump off her balcony when she said, "It hurts me the most. Everything I do without you. Please. Don't go."

I looked back at her and couldn't help but smile. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her hair, "Alright. I'll stay."

* * *

**Akane:... okay maybe that wasnt as awsome as I planned it...**

**Amu: I liked it!**

**Utau: that's cuz Ikuto didn't rape u ;P**

**Amu: exactly.**

**Ikuto: damn u, Akane and ur depressing music.**

**Akane: you'r welcome ;)**

**Kukai: R&R plz**


End file.
